Sleeping Mistake
by Shannanaginns
Summary: Kagome wakes up to find that maybe sleeping in the nude isn't such a good idea
1. Default Chapter

I don't own Inuyasha and never will. ::sad face:: Then again maybe one day I'll buy the rights to it! Bwahahahahahaha! But for now, I don't own anything.  
  
Sleeping Mistake  
  
I awoke with the sun shining into my eyes. I moaned and turned over. Morning already. Damn it.  
  
"So you're finally awake," A familiar voice sounded above me.  
  
I cracked an eye up at the location of the sound, "What time is it?"  
  
"It's time for us to get moving, so get out of bed and let's go!"  
  
I moaned, "Just a little while longer,"  
  
"No! Come on!" He pulled my covers off, but turned bright red and quickly turned away.  
  
"What's your-," Just then I realized why he turned away so quickly. I wasn't wearing any clothes.  
  
I pulled the sleeping bag back over my body. Then I looked up to see Inuyasha standing rigid at the foot of the bag; still not looking at me.  
  
"Inuyasha, you know it's kinda your own fault. You're the one that pulled the covers off of me,"  
  
With that said he wheeled on me, "What do you mean my fault! You're the one sleeping naked!"  
  
"It was hot last night. Plus my clothes were still covered with that demon's blood. I didn't want to sleep covered with blood,"  
  
"Feh,"  
  
"Don't you 'feh' me!"  
  
"I'll 'feh' you all I want!"  
  
"No you won't!"  
  
"Yes I will!"  
  
"Sit boy!" Inuyasha's body made its plummet to the ground, but not in the direction I hoped. He fell directly onto me.  
His face was buried in the side of my neck, and I could feel all of his muscle pressing down on my body. All the air was pushed out of my lungs, and I screamed slightly at the new found weight on top of me.  
  
I heard him mumble something under his breath.  
  
"What did you say?"  
  
"I said now you know how it feels,"  
  
"Yeah well, you can get off of me now,"  
  
"I can't, the spell hasn't worn off yet,"  
  
Just then a gasp was heard coming from my right. I turned my head to look and found Miroku, Sango, and Shippo staring at us. Sango had grabbed Shippo and covered his eyes, "Let me go!"  
  
"No Shippo this is no sight for you to see," Her eyes were as round as dinner plates. Shippo didn't listen, but kept trying to get free.  
  
Miroku, on the other hand, was smirking like he was the one on top of me, "Well Inuyasha, I never thought you had it in you. In broad daylight no less,"  
  
"Go to hell, Monk! You don't know what you're talking about!"  
  
"Mine eyes beg to differ,"  
  
Inuyasha rose, the subduing spell having worn off, "I'm warning you. Get those thoughts out of your head!"  
  
"I would Inuyasha, but if Madame Kagome wasn't in such a state of undress I wouldn't be having such trouble,"  
  
Inuyasha turned towards me. I too looked at myself. When Inuyasha got off of me he caused the blanket to shift exposing the side of my body. My eyes widened to rival with Sango's and I covered myself once again.  
  
"Miss Kagome I never would have thought you to let Inuyasha touch you in that way when the sun is shining so,"  
  
Inuyasha's eyes narrowed and he began to growl, "What is that supposed to mean monk!"  
  
"Nothing, I didn't mean anything from it," He put his hands up in defense.  
  
"Do you all mind! I'd like to get dressed!" All of their attention shifted to me.  
  
"No, not at all Kagome. What can I help you with? Shall I help you with your undergarments?" I felt my face redden, and saw Inuyasha's do the same.  
  
"What did you say!"  
  
Before Inuyasha could do anything though Sango hit him hard upside the head. Then she turned with him being dragged behind her. Before she disappeared she called back, "We'll be at Kieda's home if you need us," With that all three of them disappeared.  
  
Inuyasha stood still, still fuming, but I watched as he slowly relaxed, "Hurry up and get dressed,"  
  
"Well there's one problem with that,"  
  
"Inuyasha turned to look at me, "What's that?"  
  
"My clothes seem to be missing,"  
  
Cliffy!! Well actually I'm not sure how this turned out. The idea for it just kinda popped into my head. I may continue it I may not. It all depends if the people that review think I should. So tell me. 


	2. Inuyasha the Ass

Wow, thanks for all the replies. I didn't think I would get so many. As you all requested: ::in flashing lights:: THE NEXT CHAPTER!!! ( enjoy.  
  
PS: I don't own Inuyasha geez if I did I wouldn't be writing this here I'd be writing this to become a new book or episode which ever you prefer. Ooooo how about both. (  
  
Inuyasha the Ass  
  
At first Inuyasha looked at me skeptically, but once he realized that I was telling the truth his eyes opened wide, "I can't believe you! How on earth did you lose your clothing?"  
  
"I don't know! They were right over there," I pointed to a spot near the fire, "Now they're gone!"  
  
"You put them near the fire? Near the pile of firewood,"  
  
"You don't think."  
  
"Shippo was in charge of adding more wood to the fire. He probably was sleepy and grabbed your clothes with wood he was adding," He walked over to the fire and crouched down to take a look. He stuck his hand into the rubble and pulled out a burned fragment of my once skirt, "Yep; just as I thought,"  
  
"Oh crap! That's just great, and I didn't pack anything extra. I was only planning on staying for yesterday and going home today,"  
  
"What! You were going to go home! We have shards to look for!"  
  
"I have an exam! I only came back for now so I could get you off my back!"  
  
"Well, if this is such a burden to you then why don't you just give me the shards you have and then you can go home for good,"  
  
"Don't give me that crap, Inuyasha! You need me for detecting the shards!"  
  
"I can find the shards just fine without you!"  
  
"Sit boy!" This time the spell worked how I wanted it to, and Inuyasha fell to the ground at my feet.  
  
"You bitch!"  
  
"Sit boy! Don't call me that!"  
  
"I wouldn't if you just stopped telling me to sit!"  
  
"If you would stop being a jackass then you wouldn't have to worry about that!"  
  
"I'm not a jackass!"  
  
"Oh yes you are!"  
  
"Am not!"  
  
"Are too, bitch!"  
  
"You can't call me that!"  
  
"If you can call me it then I certainly can call you it!"  
  
"So now I can call you it!"  
  
"No!"  
  
"Then what are you saying!"  
  
Master Inuyasha, and Miss Kagome will you excuse me for a moment?" Miyoga appeared on Inuyasha's shoulder.  
  
"What do you want!" Inuyasha and I yelled in unison.  
  
"I just thought that your argument wasn't going anywhere, and it needed to be interrupted,"  
  
"Stay out of it Miyoga!" Inuyasha struggled to get off the ground.  
  
"You're such a pain Inuyasha!" I sat down on the ground, still covered by the blanket, and crossed my arms. What am I going to do now? I don't have any clothes, and I can't go home only wearing a sleeping bag. What will mother and Grandfather say?  
  
As if answering my thoughts Inuyasha's rat hair haori fell onto my lap, "Put that on for now. I'll get you something to wear once we're at Kieda's," He turned away then, and started to clean up campsite. I tilted my head to the side and watched Inuyasha for a bit before Miyoga appeared on my shoulder.  
  
"Master Inuyasha is not always a pain Miss Kagome," Then he proceeded to suck my blood.  
  
"I smacked him flat, and he fell to the ground; disappearing beneath the blades of grass. He had a point though; Inuyasha could be a great guy at times, but others he's a real ass.  
  
I slipped myself into his haori, and pulled it tight around myself. It was still warm from Inuyasha's body heat, and it smelt like him : like the forest after it rains.  
  
The camp being clean, he turned back towards me, "Good it's long enough,"  
  
I suddenly felt his eyes on my body, and I pulled the haori closer around my body.  
  
"Are you cold?"  
  
"Oh, um, yeah just a little,"  
  
He walked up to me, "I'll carry you to Kieda's, so we can get there faster, and you won't have to walk around practically naked for as long,"  
  
"I puckered my lips and narrowed my eyes. An ass more than good.  
  
"He just ignored, "I'll come and get your things later,"  
  
With that I was in his arms bridal style. If I was on his back then the robe would come undone. Then we were off.  
  
My hair was whipped through the wind, and to shelter myself a little from it, I buried my head against Inuyasha's chest. I listened to his heart beat, and, without thinking, I reached my hand up and touched where his heart is located.  
  
Inuyasha slowed his pace a little, and looked down at me, but before either one of us could say anything Kieda's house appeared in front of us.  
  
We entered the front door, and met with Kieda, Sango, and Miroku.  
  
"Well I'm glad I sent Shippo and Kirara to the village to get some herbs for me," Kieda looked at us and my being almost naked, wearing Inuyasha's haori, and in Inuyasha's arms with my hand still on his chest. Both of us blushed.  
  
"It isn't what it looks like," Inuyasha set me down, and I pulled his robe tight around myself.  
  
"From what Sango and Miroku tell me, they found ye two in a most interesting position,"  
  
Inuyasha growled and glared at Sango and Miroku for telling.  
  
"It is true Inuyasha. You were pressing down upon Kagome as if you were about to take her,"  
  
"You filthy Monk!!" Inuyasha lunged at Miroku, but I jumped into his path, spreading my hands across his chest to stop him, but it wasn't my hands that made him stop.  
  
He looked down at me with eyes wide. I forgot about keeping the haori closed in my attempt to keep Inuyasha from tearing into Miroku. The front of the garment opened, exposing my body to Inuyasha and Inuyasha only, since the others were behind me, and could only imagine what he was seeing.  
  
I jumped back away from him, and covered up the exposed skin. A blush bloomed across his features. I turned to look at Sango, Miroku, and Kieda, whose faces looked a lot like Inuyasha's.  
  
I whimpered, and then dashed into the next room; needing to distance myself from all human contact.  
  
Inuyasha's POV  
  
This has got to be at least the third time I've seen her body in the past two hours. Although, each time is a small blessing.  
  
I watched as she ran into the room next door. I looked around and saw the uneasy expressions on everyone's faces.  
  
"Say Inuyasha, why doesn't Kagome have her clothes on?"  
  
This time Sango spoke up, so I couldn't get as angry with her, but a small growl still escaped my lips, "Shippo threw them into the fire last night,"  
  
"Why doesn't she just put on a different outfit, instead of parading around in your haori?" Miroku is going to die.  
  
I didn't hold back my growl this time, and Miroku inched back, "She didn't bring any other clothes,"  
  
"But wh-,"  
  
I cut Sango off from her questioning, "Just drop it!"  
  
Kieda sighed, and turned back to the medicine she was brewing, "Inuyasha ye know that there is a reason ye keep on seeing her like that,"  
  
That statement caught Sango and Miroku's attention as well as my own.  
  
"What are you talking about?"  
  
Aw you guys know that I have to have some kind of Cliffy. Thanks for all the reviews again, and if you guys reply again then a longer chapter will be awaiting publication. 


	3. Rainy Day

Hi everyone! Just as you all requested for, or threatened for. The next chapter. Ok, you can put the gun down now. Oh, and thanks for telling me how to spell KAEDA. I knew I was spelling it wrong, but I just didn't know the right way, and I was lazy and didn't look it up. I knew someone would tell me the right way, so thanks again. I don't own Inuyasha at all, not even a little.  
  
Rainy Day  
  
"It's the red moon. It will be appearing in the night's sky in two nights," Kaeda informed a confused group.  
  
"How does that have any affect on my seeing Kagome like that!"  
  
"If ye would let me finish Inuyasha, then ye would know,"  
  
I sat down, and put my arms in my sleeves; pouting, "Feh,"  
  
"Would you please continue Kaeda?" Miroku had to butt in.  
  
"A Miko's powers are connected with nature along with their spirit. When the moon is red it disrupts the flow. The upcoming red moon is special though, since it will be full. This makes a Miko more in tone with their desires. Kagome obviously has secret desires towards you," My jaw dropped, "It isn't such a surprise; she is the incarnation of Kikyo, of course she has some deep seeded desires for you,"  
  
The mention of Kikyo made my eyes sadden. It reminded me of the promise I made to her, and the love we once shared. Now, though, she is just an empty shell of the woman she once was. I've moved on, but Kikyo still wants me to go to hell. I've fallen in love, and Kikyo is holding me back.  
  
- - - - - - - - - - - -  
  
The next morning was dreary, and it looked as if it would start to rain any moment. Everyone else was eating breakfast. Kagome and I excluded.  
  
"Are you sure you don't want any Inuyasha?" Sango interrupted my thoughts.  
  
"Yeah, it's really good!" Shippo bounced into the conversation.  
  
"No," Why can't they just leave me alone?  
  
"You could at least say 'no thank you' instead," Shippo lectured.  
  
"I glared at him, "And you can mind your own business!"  
  
"Sango took the time to make the food, the least you can do is eat a little!" Shippo was being daring.  
  
I growled and chased after him. Planning on giving him a good beating on the head. He needs to know his place.  
  
"Inuyasha!" Her voice stopped me in my tracks, "Listen! It's raining!"  
  
I looked at Kagome confused, "What's the big deal? It rains all the time. How is this time any different than all the others,"  
  
"This one is close to the red moon," Miroku spoke over his bowl. I turned to narrow my eyes at him.  
  
"Come on," She ran over to me and pulled me out the door.  
  
- - - - - - - - - - -  
  
"What is up with Kagome?" Shippo asked, "Her scent is different. She smells a little more like Kikyo. I don't like it!"  
  
"Like Kikyo? How so?" Miroku asked.  
  
"Well, Kikyo always smelt like death, but she also had strong feelings. Now Kagome has some of those same feelings," Shippo answered. Wise beyond his years.  
  
- - - - - - - - - - - -  
  
She pulled me right out into the rain then stopped in the middle of Kaeda's yard, "Are you feeling alright?" I'm confused.  
  
- - - - - - - - - - - -  
  
"Let's go and see what feeling surface," Miroku set his bowl down and picked up his staff on his way out. Sango, with interest, followed with Shippo at her heels.  
  
- - - - - - - - - - - -  
  
Kagome looked up at me with sparkling eyes, "I love it when it rains. I've always wanted to be out in it with you like this,"  
  
"Huh?" I'm still confused.  
  
- - - - - - - - - - - -  
  
Their friends looked on from the porch.  
  
- - - - - - - - - - - -  
  
I watched as she threw her arms into the air and spun around, laughing. She's still wearing my haori, but she's keeping it closed with a ribbon Sango gave to her. I'm going to get her some clothes from the village later today.  
  
Just then she took me off guard, and jumped into my arms. I stepped backwards, but slipped in the mud. We both tumbled to the ground.  
  
- - - - - - - - - - - -  
  
Sango gasped as she watched Inuyasha slip backwards with Kagome in his arms. They fell right into a huge puddle filled with mud, and dead leaves.  
  
"Oh great," Kaeda had stepped out to see what everyone was looking at, "More to clean. Ye need to continue with your search soon. Then I will not have to clean up after ye all the time," Kaeda disappeared back into the hut.  
  
"You know she loves it," Miroku whispered into Sango's ear while placing his hand firmly on her butt.  
  
"Miroku, you hentai, remove you hand," Sango didn't wait for him to move though. She responded by smacking him across the face.  
  
"It serves you right," Shippo looked upon the red faced Miroku.  
  
- - - - - - - - - - - -  
  
Kagome was laying on top of me laughing, "You are covered in mud!" She exclaimed gleefully.  
  
"You are too," I reached up and pushed some of her wet hair out of her face and behind her ear.  
  
"You even have leaves in your hair," She dug her fingers into my hair and pulled a clump of leaves out and held them out for me to see. I took them and looked at them, then I tossed them to the side, "Why don't you let anyone touch your ears?" She asked randomly.  
  
"Um. well," before I could say anymore, Kagome reached up and ran her fingers over my left ear. I sucked in a breath from the feel of it. She looked down at me, and that was when I realized she was straddling me and wasn't wearing any undergarments. She caressed my ear again and won a moan.  
  
Like when a vixen first learns they can torments. Kagome learned what touching my ears does to me, and she used it to her advantage. She sank lower onto me; pressing her heat on my stomach. I could feel the heat emitting from her through the thin fabric of my under haori, and could smell her sudden arousal at her new power over me. She stretched up towards the heavens letting me get a full view of her body in my haori. I watched the water pour down her face, and form rivers down her neck until they vanished under the red fabric.  
  
She bent down, and dragged her warmth down lower. She lowered her head, and licked the side of my face. Her hands were stroking my ears making me moan, and start to lose control. I want her so badly it hurts. My arousal is pressing against her buttock, and I know she feels me. Her attention switched to focus on my lips. I saw her eyes glide over them. I want to taste her. Wait. Kaeda said she wasn't going to be herself these next few days. What will Kagome think once this is over? I can't let her.  
  
Her breath was brushing over my lips, "Kagome, stop," I sounded huskier than normal, "You don't know what you're doing. Stop, and let's go get dried off,"  
  
O.O Lemony goodness. I bet y'all loved that. Oh there is plenty more where that comes from. The night of the red moon is coming. Oh yes. If you notice I spell any names or something like that wrong tell me. I suck at spelling as it is. Now you can't expect me to spell a completely different language right. Well, till next time! ( R&R 


	4. The Red Moon

Hi all! The next chapter is up. ( I hope you like it. Thanks for telling me how to spell Kaede. I swear I have heard of so many different ways to spell it I just played Iny-Miny-Miny-Mo and obviously chose the wrong one. Well, thanks again. WARNING!!!! IF YOU ARE UNDERAGE DO NOT PROCEED!!!! YOU HAVE BEEN WARNED AND IF YOU READ SOMETHING THAT MAY OR MAY NO CORRUPT YOU I WILL NOT TAKE ANY RESPONSIBILITY BECAUSE I'M WARNING YOU!!! PROCEED AT YOUR OWN RISK!!! I don't own Inuyasha.  
  
Bathing  
  
"Oh look Kagome is rubbing Inuyasha's ear. That feels so good. I bet it feels even better for Inuyasha since he's older and his senses are stronger than mine," Shippo said with child like innocence.  
  
"I'm pretty sure it feels better for Inuyasha," I watched as a tent began to form under Inuyasha's pants.  
  
"Miroku!" Sango turned to me blushing.  
  
Both of our eyes grew to the size of grapefruits as we watched Kagome lick Inuyasha.  
  
"What is she doing?!" Sango asked me.  
  
"Something you should try on me sometime," I smirked at her.  
  
She narrowed her eyes and hit me across the face. Then turned back to see Inuyasha stop Kagome, "You see, Inuyasha is a better man than you!"  
  
"No, he's a fool," and I won another smack.  
  
Inuyasha and Kagome stood and began to approach us.  
  
- - - - - - - - - - - -  
  
Kagome agreed to get cleaned up just as long as I would wash her. I blushed at the thought of bathing Kagome, and she laughed. She rose off of my body, but not without stroking her heat over my arousal. I sucked in a quick breath, but pushed the feelings away. She doesn't know what she is doing. I need to remember that. We both walked up to Kaede's hut.  
  
Before we could even get out of the rain Kaede appeared in the doorway, "Oh, no ye don't. Ye both are soaked and covered with mud. Ye both can stay on the porch to get cleaned,"  
  
"How are we supposed to do that when the bath is inside?!" I can't believe this old hag sometimes.  
  
"Fine, but don't track that mud all over," She is acting weird as well. Maybe it's because she is Kikyo's sister. Shippo went bounding after Kaede, trying to cheer her up.  
  
"Kagome you can get washed up first," I turned to Miroku, "Draw a bath for her. I'll wait out here," I turned, but had another thought, "And Miroku, if you touch her, I'll rip your dick off,"  
  
Miroku stepped back at the prospect of his manly hood being torn from his body, "Inuyasha, I would never,"  
  
"Uh huh, right Monk. Just remember what I said," I sat down against the wall under the porch, and placed my hands in my lap to cover the tent that was still prominent, and pulsing.  
  
Miroku and Kagome went inside while Sango sat next to me, "You did the right thing. She needed to be stopped,"  
  
"Yeah I know," I looked down at my lap.  
  
"She'll be over this in just one more night. The red moon is tonight," I lifted my head.  
  
The red full moon. A rarity, but it might be less like the flower that blooms every 200 years, and more like when the apocalypse strikes. How am I going to keep myself from her?, "You need to keep her away from me tonight,"  
  
"Alright," She looked off into the distance, and frowned, "You did a good job keeping her at bay just now. What makes you think it will be any different?"  
  
"Because there may not be people watching us," Sango blushed at my words.  
  
"Inuyasha," Miroku stuck his head out the door.  
  
I looked up at him, and smelt the air. Kagome's scent was on his robes. I growled at him, "What the fuck did I tell you Monk! Did you think I wouldn't smell her on you!"  
  
Miroku stepped back in horror, "I didn't touch her! She lunged at me!"  
  
I smelt the air again, "Then why is her scent on your lips, and in your mouth!"  
  
"She lunged at me!"  
  
"Right and she forced your mouth open and shoved her tongue in it!"  
  
"Just about!"  
  
Before I could get to him Sango kicked him in the balls. Miroku doubled over in pain, "Don't take advantage of women when they are unaware of what they are doing!"  
  
Miroku fell back into the wall, and slid down it. He held the bruised object. Before he tried to defend himself I went inside the hut.  
  
"Inuyasha, Kagome is out of the bath, and a fresh one has been drawn for you," Shippo bounced over to me.  
  
I entered the bathing chamber, and stripped myself of the muddy garments. I entered the warm water of the bath, and let it wash over me. The water soothed, but didn't help with my perpetual boner.  
  
I looked down at myself and cringed. I never had one so bad not even when Kikyo and I were around each other, and she would leave me hard because I was half demon, and she doesn't do things like that with demons or half demons no matter who they were. Kagome was different though. She didn't care if I was half demon she cared for me because I was me.  
  
I thought about Kagome and what had just happened. I remembered the feel of her heat pressing down on me and the feel of her breath caressing my lips. The memory didn't help my excitement, and only worsened it, so I did what it wanted, and gave myself the release my body was craving for. All the while only thinking of Kagome's sweet face.  
  
I wiped my hands clean on a towel near the tub, and them continued with the bathing ritual. I pulled leaves out of my hair along with small twigs. I washed the mud from my scalp, and rinsed the muddy fingerprints off of my ears. Next I washed the dried mud from the rest of my being, then stepped out of the tub and wrapped a towel around my waist.  
  
I walked over to the pile of clothing I left on the ground and tossed them into the tub. I cleaned them from the mud that coated them. Then hung them to dry. While I waited I sat on the floor, and took a nap.  
  
Soft hands caress my chest, and kiss the flesh on my neck. The dark haired girl's mouth draws on my right nipple, and I moan at the feel. She sits in my lap; her legs wrapped around my waist, so her warmth pressed against me. I sigh as her left hand runs through my hair, and strokes my ears. My hands find there way to her buttock, and push her closer to my dick. She moans against my chest, and looks up into my eyes. It's Kagome. She smiles sweetly, like all of her smiles are, but then she transforms before my eyes into Kikyo. A look of revulsion crosses her feature, and she slaps me. "How could you ever think I would want to love you! You're a filthy hanyou! No one could ever love you!". She rose up off of me and pulled an arrow back, and shot it into my heart.  
  
I awoke shaking. It was only a dream. It was only a dream I repeated to myself. Sweat coated my body, and my hands were visibly shaking.  
  
I looked at my clothing. They were dry. I must have been asleep for a while. I pulled my clothing on, and left the bathing chamber.  
  
Miroku, Sango, and Shippo looked up at me.  
  
"Inuyasha, you've been asleep for a while," Sango spoke.  
  
"How did you know I was asleep?"  
  
"Miroku went looking for you after you had been in there for two hours. We were a little worried," Sango responded.  
  
"Yeah, I thought you drowned," Shippo added.  
  
"Yeah, I'm going to drown," I answered, sarcasm dripping from my voice.  
  
"You might have!" Shippo was offended.  
  
"Right, I can slay demons, but can't take a bath without drowning,"  
  
"I wouldn't know; you never clean up. You smell all the time,"  
  
I glared at him, "I do not!"  
  
"You're just used to the stench, but the rest of us suffer,"  
  
I growled at him.  
  
Miroku cleared his throat, "Don't you want to know about Kagome. It is, after all, night. The red full moon is out,"  
  
Concern washed over my body, "What did something happen?"  
  
"She, well, definitely isn't herself," Sango spoke up.  
  
"What do you mean?" My hands fisted at my side.  
  
"She has been screaming that she wants to kill you ever since the sun set," Miroku answered.  
  
Sango hit him in the arm, "You could have been nicer about it,"  
  
"Inuyasha can handle the news,"  
  
They looked up into my shocked face. Wants to kill me. Is that her deepest desire? To be rid of me? I looked down shielding my eyes from their gazes, and also to hide the hurt shining from them.  
  
"Inuyasha?" Sango sounded worried, "Inuyasha, are you alright?"  
  
I moved my mouth, but no sound came out. I cleared my throat, "Yes,"  
  
"Kaede is acting strangely as well," Shippo spoke up. Apparently not aware of the tension in the air, "She is freaking out and cleaning everything she can. She is outside right now sweeping the dirt. We tried to stop her, but she won't listen. I think the moon is affecting her as well. Her deepest desire must be to keep things clean," Shippo laughed.  
  
"It seems like the red moon causes their desires to become much more than they really are. Which is evident in Kaede's cleaning, since I'm sure her deepest desire is not to clean the dirt, but is most likely to keep things neat, and for life to be clean," Miroku spoke knowledgably.  
  
"See Inuyasha, so Kagome doesn't want you dead," Sango encouraged.  
  
"Then what does she want. What on earth could the desire to kill me have sprung from?" I asked of them.  
  
"Well, you see, actually Kagome doesn't want you dead. She wants to be with you intimately. Mate with you. Her soul, having once belonged to Kikyo, who has the only desire to kill you, is what wants to kill you. Her soul has not let go of the feeling of hatred towards you," Miroku again spoke up.  
  
"How is that any better?"  
  
"If you can convince her soul that you did not betray it then it will fall into peace, and Kagome will be left with only love for you," Miroku concluded.  
  
"So you expect me to go in there?" I don't want to face a Kagome that wants me dead.  
  
"Well. yes. It's the only way to reach her soul while it is in such control of her body,"  
  
Great, just great, "Fine then,"  
  
I walked towards the room they were keeping Kagome, and unlatched the lock. The room was shadowed in darkness, the candle having been snuffled out. I couldn't hear any movement, but the sound of someone breathing.  
  
"Kagome?" I questioned the night.  
  
The sound of an object rising from the ground cut through the air. The footfalls were heard to my right. I turned towards the sound, and then a solid object knocked me to the ground. I saw stars, and the room spun.  
  
Kagome climbed on top of me. She lifted me up to a sitting position, and wrapped her legs around my waist. She wasn't wearing anything.  
  
"Kagome? What are you doing; stop this," I pushed her arms away, but she came back with the object and hit me over the head again. I blacked out.  
  
When I was coming too I felt a wall behind my back. Kagome's legs were still around my hips, but now my clothing was removed. Her soft hands were running over my chest, and her mouth was on my neck; sucking softly. She moved her mouth lower to my chest and suckled on one of my nipples. I moaned in response. She pushed her heat closer to my hardening flesh. She ran her fingers through my hair, and started to caress my ears, making me harder by the second. I reached behind her to pull her closer to me. She spread her legs farther, and I entered her slowly until I ran into her barrier. She moaned against my chest, and looked up to me smiling. Suddenly her look of love transformed in that of disgust. Then her palm met with the side of my face in a resounding slap.  
  
"How could you ever think I would want to love you! You're a filthy hanyou! No one could ever love you!" she slid away from me, and grabbed an object next to her.  
  
I couldn't hide the pain in my heart, and keep the look of hurt off of my face, "Kagome, I love you. I love you, and always will. Even if my demon blood makes you cringe. My heart is yours,"  
  
She lifted the arrow high above her head, and plunged it into me, and she broke my heart.  
  
Holy cow!!! Did she just do what you think she did??!!! I guess y'all won't find out until next time. R&R. ( 


	5. Sunrise

I am so confused. So many ways to spell these damn words, so please don't yell at me if I choose the wrong one. Hopefully I'll spell them right at least once. I don't own Inuyasha.  
  
Sunrise  
  
Our eyes locked, and I felt a river of blood pour from my heartache. A numbness ran over my body.  
  
Kagome's eyes widened, and her grip on the arrow impaling me slipped. The first light of day shown into the room, "Inuyasha," she said on a breath.  
  
I tried to respond, but instead my mouth filled with blood, and all I could do was look as the blood trickled down the side of my mouth.  
  
"Inuyasha what have I done?" her eyes were on the arrow. It protruded from my shoulder. The arrow went through my back; pinning me to the wall. A memory crossed my mind of Kikyo pinning me to the God Tree. This time, though, things would be different. This time I won't be able to be resurrected.  
  
I lifted a shaky hand to the side of her face and wiped away her tears, "Ka.go.me," I felt my strength leaving me.  
  
"I saw what I was doing, but I couldn't stop myself. It was like something else was controlling me. This voice was screaming for you to die," Her hand reached up, and she placed it over top of mine.  
  
I felt the life draining from me. Kagome's face became blurry. I fought to keep her into focus, "It. has to. come.out," I breathed, "Pull it.out,"  
  
She looked deep into my eyes, and wrapped her hands around the arrow. I braced myself, and she pulled. A purple light surrounded us. It emanated from the arrow, and spread to encircle Kagome and I. I felt it become dislodged from the wall, and it slid out of my body. I called out in pain, but could barely hear myself over the rushing pain coursing through my being. The arrow was tossed to the side, but the light did not leave us. Instead, it pulsed out of Kagome.  
  
- - - - - - - - - - - -  
  
I looked down at my blood covered hands. Inuyasha's blood. The light is coming from me now. Why? A voice sounded in my head. The same voice as before. Touch your hand to his wound. You can purify and heal him. Touch him before it is to late. The creatures are coming from the underworld for him. Hurry before they take him from you.  
  
- - - - - - - - - - - -  
  
She placed her hands over the hole in my shoulder and pressed down. My head tipped back, and I yelled in anguish. I felt my eyes go blank. They morphed into empty golden shells, and just before I passed out I saw Kagome's eyes do the same.  
  
- - - - - - - - - - - -  
  
Shippo sat shaking in the corner. He was terrified by the sounds emitting from behind the closed door. Screams of terror and pain then an eerie silence.  
  
The sunlight from the rising sun poured into the room, and Kaede walked in. She was covered in dirt.  
  
Sango and I looked at her warily, "Are you alright?" I questioned.  
  
"Why did ye just leave me out there to sweep the dirt?" Kaede seemed agitated.  
  
"You wouldn't listen to us, so we left you to your devices,"  
  
Kaede looked at me and narrowed her eyes, "You could have tried hard, Miroku. Instead of handing me a broom,"  
  
I chuckled uneasily, "So you remember,"  
  
She just glared back, "What were those horrible screams?"  
  
Sango spoke up this time, "It's Inuyasha, and Kagome. We tried to get in, but there's a barrier,"  
  
"It's gone now," Kaede walked over to the door and pushed it open.  
  
I jumped up and joined the others as we entered the room. Sango grabbed Shippo before he could see past us, "This may not be good for you to see Shippo. Please let us look first,"  
  
"But Sango; I've already seen so much. Whatever's in that room can't be worse," Shippo bargained.  
  
"No, it's worse," I turned away from the sight displayed before me, "Stay away Shippo,"  
  
Looks of concern crossed Sango's and Shippo's faces. Sango walked slowly towards the door, and Shippo backed back into the corner he spent all night in.  
  
- - - - - - - - - - - -  
  
What Miroku said sent a shiver of terror down my spine. We shouldn't have let Inuyasha into that room.  
  
I walked ahead into the room. Inuyasha and Kagome lay naked, sprawled on the ground against the far wall. Blood had spilled down the wall, and a small pool was made at its base. Inuyasha had most of the blood on him. It ran in a river down his front, and out the side of his mouth. Kagome only had blood on her hands, and on her foot because it lay in the puddle near the wall. Inuyasha and Kagome held each other like lovers in a Macabre scene.  
  
Tears collected in my eyes, and Miroku stepped in front of me, hiding the gruesome picture of Inuyasha and Kagome, "Sango," He whispered my name, and enveloped me in his embrace.  
  
"Will you two knock it off. They are fine," Kaede was hovering over our friend's bodies.  
  
"What do you mean?" Miroku turned out of our encirclement, and I missed his heat, but I would never voice it.  
  
"They are only unconscious. If you look closer then you'll see that Inuyasha doesn't have a scratch on him,"  
  
"Then where does all this blood come from?" Miroku questioned.  
  
"It seems to me that Kagome healed him, and, because it took so much energy, collapsed shortly after,"  
  
We walked over to Inuyasha, and looked his body over. Shortly after, I turned away, a blush blooming across my features.  
  
Miroku chuckled, "Your first time seeing that huh?"  
  
- - - - - - - - - - - -  
  
She slapped me for my question, but it was obvious what she saw, and that made the pain worth it.  
  
"Shut up, Miroku!"  
  
"What? It was an honest question,"  
  
"I was being polite! I'm sure Inuyasha wouldn't like me staring at him when he's like that!"  
  
"No, but I bet he would rather be awake,"  
  
"You hentai!" She slapped me again. Her face was almost as red as my face, but my face had been hit, "Besides, I'm sure Kagome doesn't want you looking at her body, so leave!" She pointed to the door.  
  
I raised an eyebrow, "Want a better look at Inuyasha without me around?"  
  
I watched her jaw drop, "Miroku!"  
  
"Will both of you leave before you wake them both up," Kaede broke our fight up.  
  
- - - - - - - - - - - -  
  
Miroku and Sango left the room, and shortly after a resounding slap filled the air. Those two need to get together already before everyone drowns in the sexual tension surrounding them.  
  
I turned to Inuyasha and Kagome. What happened?  
  
- - - - - - - - - - - -  
  
I slowly awoke from a deep slumber. First I heard birds singing outside. Then I felt the warm sheets on my body. I opened my eyes to find a ceiling with sunlight streaked across it. I moaned slightly and turned over. My breath caught in my throat. Inuyasha was lying next to me. I sat up quickly and looked down at his face. He looks peaceful. I touched my hand to his cheek. Why isn't he awake? Usually the slightest movement wakes him.  
  
The door opened and Kaede walked in, "Ah, Kagome ye are awake," A slight redness was coloring her cheeks.  
  
"Will he be alright?"  
  
"Of course. He is just unconscious," Kaede set clothing down by the bed. It was Inuyasha's and some kimono of some sort.  
  
"What are those for?" I inquired.  
  
"You are naked lady Kagome," She turned and left. I looked down at myself. Oh my gods. What could she have been thinking. The sheet that was covering me now laid at my waist. Where it fell when I sat up. I was flashing her. Ugh, how many times am I going to be embarrassed in this era?  
  
I climbed out of the bed checking to make sure Inuyasha wasn't awake. The kimono Kaede gave me wasn't one of Kikyo's old ones, but looked brand new. It was red and had gold leaves scattered across it. It was beautiful.  
  
After I got dressed I climbed back into bed with Inuyasha. I spread my body over his, and fell asleep again while listening to his heartbeat. For some reason I felt closer to him.  
  
- - - - - - - - - - - -  
  
"Koga you can't go in there! Let her sleep!" I struggle to keep the massive wolf from plowing right into the room, and destroying the romance being shared.  
  
"I can smell her! I know she's in there! She has that god damn mutt's scent all over her! If he's in there with her now, I'll kill him!"  
  
"Koga, just let her sleep. She has been through a lot recently. Wait until tomorrow,"  
  
He growled, "She has until dawn, but if that Dog shit is in there with her right now I'll kill him!"  
  
I watched Koga retreat outside, and disappear in a whirl of wind.  
  
"Miroku what do we do?" Sango asked.  
  
"Pray that Inuyasha wakes up,"  
  
Well, what do ya think? Ha, twist. Got to love it. R & r please. 


	6. Koga's Anger

I'm so sorry it took so long for me to update, but life happens, and boy did it happen. Now, though, I'll try to get back on some kind of schedule.  
  
I don't own Inuyasha.  
  
Koga's Anger  
  
"Dawn's approaching, we'll need to wake them," I hoped the would wake on their own.  
  
"Miroku, what is Koga going to do?" Shippo asked me.  
  
"I'm not so sure," I walked into the room where Inuyasha and Kagome lay.  
  
Kagome was lying across Inuyasha's bare chest lovingly. After last night they have become closer to one another.  
  
I don't want to wake them, but if I don't and if Koga returns to find them like that.  
  
I shook Kagome awake first, Her eyes fluttered open, "Miroku? What, what is it?" She sat up, and propped herself up, but kept an arm across Inuyasha's chest.  
  
"I'm sorry for waking you, but it is essential that you and Inuyasha get up. While you two lay asleep, Koga came by in search for you. He was furious to smell Inuyasha's scent on you. He will be back at dawn, and, Kagome, he said he was going to kill Inuyasha,"  
  
Her eyes were wide with astonishment after being bombarded with all the information. After it all registered she responded, "Then I'd better wake him," She looked down at Inuyasha's sleeping face.  
  
"I'll leave you to wake him in private,"  
  
- - - - - - - - - - - -  
  
I heard Miroku shut the door and then I turned to Inuyasha. He looks so peaceful. I leaned over him, "Inuyasha. Inuyasha wake up,"  
  
- - - - - - - - - - - -  
  
Her voice sounded so far away, but it still penetrated the haze. She's calling for me. I scrambled up through the fog towards her.  
  
- - - - - - - - - - - -  
  
He's not waking up. What will I do? Is he in a coma? Is that why he didn't wake up before? "Inuyasha, please open your eyes," I pleaded with him.  
  
I searched his face for a sign, and watched his eyes open slowly.  
  
A wave of relief washed over me, "Inuyasha I was afraid you wouldn't wake up,"  
  
He looked up at me with hazy eyes, "I'll always come when you call,"  
  
I couldn't stop the smile from forming, and I wouldn't have wanted to anyways, "Inuyasha," I whispered.  
  
I bent down and lightly pressed my lips to his.  
  
"Kagome," he said on a sigh after I pulled away, "I'm so happy to have you back with me,"  
  
"I'll never leave you again," I bent down to hug him, "but we have a problem," he needs to know.  
  
"What's that?" his voice was etched with concern.  
  
"Koga, he came looking for me," I heard a growl deep in Inuyasha's throat, "He said he would kill you for touching me," I sat up to look at Inuyasha. I saw the anger swimming in the gold magma.  
  
"I'll never let him have you,"  
  
"He'll be back at dawn," I glanced out the window to seethe sky was already turning to a light blue.  
  
"Then I'll protect you," He gently moved me off of him and climbed out of bed.  
  
He's still naked. I watched him bend over and pick up his clothing. A hot rush ran over me, and settled between my legs. I couldn't keep my eyes off of his body while I watched him dress. This is not the time.  
  
Seemingly oblivious to my thoughts, Inuyasha sat back down on the bed, "The sun is rising; he'll be here soon,"  
  
On cue, a whirling wind rushed past the window.  
  
- - - - - - - - - - - -  
  
"I gave you till sunrise, now, where's the mutt?"  
  
"I'm right here," I walked out of the room.  
  
"So it's true! You've touched my woman!"  
  
"I did not touch your woman,"  
  
"Her scent is covering your being! I know you've been in her embrace!"  
  
"Oh, I've been in more than just her embrace," I answered smartly.  
  
Koga growled in response, "I'll kill you!"  
  
But before he could attack Kagome stepped out from behind me. Koga stopped short and looked at her.  
  
"You will not kill him," Kagome said calmly.  
  
Koga looked her over, "You may not understand right now, but you are my woman, and I have to protect that claim,"  
  
"I never agreed to be yours,"  
  
"It doesn't matter. I still claimed you,"  
  
"It does matter. I refuse to be yours,"  
  
Koga's eyes opened in astonishment, "I will not except that. Not until you've been marked,"  
  
"How do you know I haven't already?"  
  
"Your barrier is still intact. I can smell it. You're still pure. It would have been broken if you were marked," Koga looked Kagome in the eye, "You are my woman,"  
  
I couldn't take it anymore. Koga had said enough. I was not going to let him have her. After what we have been through, there's no way, "Then let's fight,"  
  
Koga heard my dare and raised his eyebrows, "You got it dog shit,"  
  
"Not in here. Let's go outside," I didn't want others to be hurt.  
  
"Inuyasha wait. I don't want you to fight," Kagome grabbed my shoulder.  
  
I turned to see a look of concern etched across her face, "It's the only way,"  
  
Her hand dropped from my shoulder when she realized I was right, "Be careful,"  
  
With that I turned and followed Koga out of the hut.  
  
"Here are the rules: no weapons, we will fight each other with bare hands, no quitting, we will fight till one of us is knocked unconscious or dies," he gave me a sideways glance at the mention of death, "and lastly, who ever wins gets Kagome,"  
  
I took a moment to reflect on the rules. They seemed fair enough to me, "Fine then lets go," I readied myself for the fight, but Koga just folded his arms over his chest. I stood up straight, "What?"  
  
"You forgetting a rule?" He glanced at my waist.  
  
The weight of Tetseiga had become a part of me and I didn't realize it was still at my hip. I took it off and threw it to Kagome. She caught it, but looked weary, "Better?"  
  
Instead of answering Koga lunged at me. I had just enough time to fling myself onto the ground to avoid being sliced by his claws. I growled, and jumped back onto my feet.  
  
Koga was already turned around and approaching me fast. I didn't avoid this time, but instead lunged at him head on.  
  
We both made contact with one another ripping into each other. I skidded to a stop bleeding from my side, and blood dripping from my claws. Koga turned to face me bleeding from his shoulder, and blood dripped from his claws as well.  
  
"You're going down mutt face," Koga again ran at me. I ducked his arm, and knew a second blow was coming. I knew I couldn't get out of the way fast enough, but a punch to the face could wasn't going to be fatal. If only that was what Koga pulled from the air.  
  
A dagger dug deep into my shoulder, and I dropped to my knees. I coughed and choked on the blood that threatened to drown me. It splattered onto Koga's face when I coughed, "You cheated," I fell forward onto my face as Koga pulled the dagger from my shoulder.  
  
"There are never any rules when it comes to a mate," Koga kicked dirt into my face.  
  
I tried to get up, but the white hot pain that shot threw my being forced me back onto the ground. Ironic that this was the very same place Kagome and I had been laying on just yesterday.  
  
A numb feeling overtook me, and in the distance I heard Kagome scream.  
  
- - - - - - - - - - - -  
  
It happened so fast. They were fighting, and then Inuyasha was on his knees with a knife in his shoulder. Koga had cheated.  
  
He's still weak from the night before. He's still hurt. Blood splashed across Koga's face as Inuyasha coughed blood up. No! I have finally found his love for me! It can't end like this! Koga removed the knife and Inuyasha fell to the ground his last word leaving an impression, "You cheated,"  
  
"There are never any rules when it come to a mate," Then Koga kicked a cloud of dirt into Inuyasha's face.  
  
I watched his eyes loose their life, and watched blood seep out of the side of his mouth.  
  
Koga stepped in front of me shielding me from the sight of my dying love, "You're mine now,"  
  
"You- you cheated!" I stepped away from him.  
  
"All is fair in love and war," Koga stepped towards me, and I stepped back again.  
  
"This is where the line is drawn Koga," Miroku stepped down from the porch.  
  
"Do you really think you can stop me?" Koga smirked.  
  
"I think I can," Sango threw her boomerang at Koga. He jumped into the air and sliced it in half.  
  
Sango looked on with a shocked expression. The pieces of her weapon flew to the sides uselessly.  
  
Then Koga grabbed me. A scream left my throat as a whirl wind encircled us.  
  
- - - - - - - - - - - -  
  
The blackness surrounding me was blinding. Whispers could be heard around me, but I couldn't see anyone. Then one of the voices spoke up, "Inuyasha, Inuyasha honey," It was my mother's voice, "It isn't your time. You need to go back to her,"  
  
"Go back to who mother!" I shouted into the void.  
  
"Inuyasha," This voice was masculine, "My son. Go back and carry on our family's blood line," My father.  
  
"Father? I don't understand,"  
  
"Go back to her," Both of their voices intertwined with one another.  
  
"Go back to who?" No answer came, "Go back to who!" Suddenly a blinding light surrounded me, and the face of a black haired girl with gray eyes filled my vision. Who is this? I know who this is. I have a feeling. Suddenly a sharp pain seared into my shoulder. I looked to my shoulder and found it was covered in blood. I looked down and saw that my side was also leaking blood. I raised my hands and saw they too had blood on them. What? Why?  
  
I looked back up to the girl's face. The vision changed into one where we were embracing one another. My blood soaked onto her front, and she backed away from me. Fear was in her eyes and on her face. She touched the blood on her, and then was grabbed by two blood stained claws that reached out from the blackness behind her. Her mouth opened in a silent scream and she reached out for me. Then the darkness consumed her, and I was left in the darkness, alone again.  
  
"Go to her," My mother's voice sounded again.  
  
"Save her," My father's voice commanded.  
  
"Who is she?" I couldn't remember. I reached up to my face and felt the tears falling down my cheek. I'm crying. I'm crying for her. My heart clenched. It hurts. Seeing those claws take her away from me. My heart clenched again. It hurts. Who is she? Why does it hurt so much? Do I know her? I can't seem to remember anything.  
  
- - - - - - - - - - - -  
  
Koga tossed me down on his fur bed. I yelped from the impact, "I will make you mine now,"  
  
I backed away until I hit the wall. I can't let him, but he latched onto my ankle and pulled me flat. He straddled me, so I couldn't go anywhere. He licked my cheek and I shuddered. A tear fell across my lashes, "Inuyasha,"  
  
Koga chuckled, "He can't save you now," His claws dug into the kimono and torn the fabric apart. He bent his head down and suckled on my breast. I turned my head to the side. Tears running down my face while Koga performed his ritual on my body. I could see out the cave. It was dark, and Koga's pack members had fled when we had first entered. Now we were alone, and Inuyasha was dead. My love.  
  
Koga ripped the rest of the fabric away, and spread my legs. He nuzzled my opening, and licked me. I couldn't help the rush of heat, and I felt disgusted with myself because of it. He raised his head to my face, and sucked on my neck.  
  
A crack sounded from the mouth of the cave. Koga snapped his head up, and allowed me a look at his neck. Two bite marks were red and swollen there. It looks like a spider bite. Realization dawned on me. Like the spider Naraku used to control Kohaku. Koga is being controlled by Naraku.  
  
A growl echoed from Koga's throat, and I turned my head to look towards the mouth of the cave.  
  
Red eyes stared back at us.  
  
I'm writing the next chapter tomorrow, so don't fret. I want to make up for all the lost time. R & R. Thanks! 


	7. Naraku's Plot

I know I said I would write the next chapter right away, but life happened. I hate it when that happens. I'm back though, and I'm going to try to update more often. I guess I can't make any promises though.  
  
I don't own Inuyasha.  
  
Naraku's Plot  
  
I need to focus. Her face feels familiar to me, but I just can't remember. Her hair. I sense the sweet smell of jasmine. Her eyes. The gray depths pull me to her. Her cherry lips. The taste could occupy me for all time.  
  
Why do I know these things? What is her name?  
  
"Inuyasha!!!" That voice. I know it. I want to hear it again. I don't want to die. I want to live for that voice.  
  
Her sweet voice. Gods, I'm coming. Don't leave me!  
  
I felt my demon blood course through me. Those claws took her. I will rip those claws off of his body. My eyes bled red, my claws sharpened, my fangs grew in length and sharpness, my muscles grew with power, and my mouth yearned for the taste of blood.  
  
A blinding white light flashed in the darkness surrounding me, and my eyes flew open.  
  
- - - - - - - - - - - -  
  
"No!!" Sango yelled and reached uselessly towards Kagome's disappearing form.  
  
I walked up to stand next to her, "I don't understand it,"  
  
Sango turned to me, tears trailing down her face. I felt a pain in my heart, one that I would never acknowledge, "What do you mean, Miroku?"  
  
I stepped forward and wiped away the liquid staining her face, "That Koga would choose now to come take Kagome. Right after the red moon, when so much has happened,"  
  
"I don't understand," Sango looked at me with confusion etched in her features.  
  
"I don't fully understand it all myself, but we need to do something for Inuyasha before we go get Kagome. I'll go tell Kaede, and then start to dig his grave," My eyes clouded with tears at the mention of Inuyasha's grave, but I have to be strong in front of Sango.  
  
Sango's tears returned and she looked over at Inuyasha's motionless body. Just then something in her cracked and she fell sobbing into my chest, "Why? Why did he have to die?! He just found some sort of happiness with Kagome, and now his life has been ripped from him,"  
  
"I know, but we have to be strong. Inuyasha wouldn't want us to be busying ourselves with his body when Kagome is in danger. We will quickly take care of his burial and then be off to retrieve Kagome. You clean his body from the blood and I'll go start to dig,"  
  
Sango nodded her head slightly, and went to retrieve water and a cloth to clean Inuyasha's body. She moved zombie like on account of the depression of losing a close friend.  
  
I went around back to get the shovel.  
  
- - - - - - - - - - - -  
  
I stepped down from the porch tears still falling as I made my way to his body. I just finished telling Kaede and Shippo about Inuyasha and Kagome. Shippo denied it ever happening, but once he looked outside to see Inuyasha's body he instantly collapsed in a fit of tears yelling that it wasn't true. That Inuyasha couldn't be dead. That Inuyasha was to brave, to strong to be killed.  
  
I couldn't fight the tears. I didn't want to. It was getting dark, and there was still much to be done.  
  
I crouched next to Inuyasha and shifted him to his back. His golden eyes were staring into nothing, and I brushed my hand over them to keep him from staring at me. Because of this, though, I didn't see the swirls of red forming in the depths of his eyes.  
  
Will my tears never stop?  
  
I dipped the cloth into the bowl at my side, and began wiping the blood from his lips. While I focused on his face I missed the lengthening of his claws, and the enlarging of his muscles. As I worked the water turned pink, and the sun sank below the tree line. I heard a shovel strike the ground in the distance and my head shot up and behind my back, Inuyasha's ear flicked, and his fangs grew. I shook me head and dipped the cloth back in the water. I'm being very jumpy.  
  
I went back to work on cleaning Inuyasha. I dabbed at the corner of his mouth and when I pulled it away a corner of the cloth caught on one of his fangs. I dislodged it, but pricked my finger in the process. Were his fangs this sharp before? I looked up at his eyes, and on cue, they flew open. He looked up into the darkness closing in on us with red eyes. I jumped backwards, spilling the water, and screamed.  
  
- - - - - - -- - - - - -  
  
Her scream reached my ears only half a second after it was emitted from her throat. I scrambled out of Inuyasha's grave and ran from under the god tree to the spot where Inuyasha lay.  
  
I burst from the woods and found Sango shaking next to where Inuyasha's body should be.  
  
"What happened!?" I ran to her.  
  
"He wasn't dead," Sango shook in my embrace.  
  
"What is going on?" Kaede stepped outside with a red eyed Shippo at her heals.  
  
"He wasn't dead," Sango said again shaking harder.  
  
"Where did he go?" I questioned.  
  
"He smelt the air then ran off towards Koga's den. Miroku, I have never seen him this bad,"  
  
"How bad?" I questioned.  
  
"He has transformed again, but this time he's different. He scared me. He seems evil,"  
  
- - - - - - - - -- - - -  
  
Life is coursing thorough me. I feel so alive. Alive with the need to kill Koga. He dared touch her, he dared touch my Kagome.  
  
A growl surfaced. I could barely recognize my voice. I know my transformation is different this time. I can control myself. I know what is going on around me. Just I don't want to stop myself.  
  
I scared Sango. I know I did, and I enjoyed it. The look of fear in her eyes when I growled at her and licked her blood off of my fang. It thrilled me. I would have done more if I didn't want to kill Koga so bad.  
  
Koga will die.  
  
I arrived at the entrance to Koga's den. It was dark and I could hear movement at the back. I looked in to find Koga ripping Kagome's clothing off, and push her legs apart. I felt my demon blood heat when he licked her opening, and my blood boiled when her scent became aroused. Koga moved up to her neck where he suckled the spot he was planning to mark her. I felt a growl surfacing. I smelt her scent once more to find disgust and sadness not the arousal I was expecting.  
  
He is hurting her. I won't allow it. I cracked my knuckles to catch his attention. His head snapped up to look at me. I smirked slightly when he growled in response. I know there is no way he can touch me in this state. I'm stronger, faster, and all around better than I was before. Now it's time I show him what it means to touch my Kagome.  
  
- - - - - - - - - - - -  
  
"Evil?" I questioned.  
  
"Yes, the way he acted, and the way he moved. It was like he has transformed into a demon, but not like before. His movements are calculated. He knows what he is doing,"  
  
"How can you be so sure?" I don't understand.  
  
"Miroku, what am I stupid? It was obvious," Sango pushed me away, and I landed in the dirt.  
  
I stood and wiped the dirt from my butt, "Well, excuse me,"  
  
"Will ye two stop?" Kaede questioned.  
  
We looked at Kaede.  
  
"Ye two need to get a room," Kaede rolled her eyes.  
  
A blush bloomed across both of our features, but before we could try to defend ourselves Inuyasha's brother walked into the clearing.  
  
"Sesshomaru," I whispered.  
  
He didn't show any emotions as he approached us.  
  
"What does ye want?" Kaede spoke harshly.  
  
"I'm only here to see if Koga completed his job,"  
  
My eyes widened at his statement. Koga's job? Did Koga make a deal with him?  
  
"What are you talking about?" I asked.  
  
"What you didn't know?" He mocked us.  
  
I narrowed my eyes at him. Sango was the one to speak up, "Stop your games!"  
  
A flash of anger at Sango's insolence crossed his features, but quickly disappeared.  
  
Sango unsheathed her sword and pointed it at Sesshomaru, "I won't let you hurt anyone here!"  
  
"You can put your sword away I'm not here to fight,"  
  
Sango looked at him a little uneasily, but in the end she did as he said.  
  
"Now, I've come only to see if Koga completed his job,"  
  
"And what job was that," Kaede spoke up.  
  
"I've learned that Naraku is planning to get Kikyo's soul back for her, and he convinced Koga to get Inuyasha out of the way,"  
  
"Why do you care?" Sango asked, "I thought you wanted Inuyasha dead,"  
  
"Yes, but by my hand not Naraku's,"  
  
"What do you mean convinced Koga to kill Inuyasha?" I inquired.  
  
"He convinced Kohaku that same way. With his spider he can control them,"  
  
"His spider?" Sango tilted her head to the side in wonder.  
  
"Yes, this spider's venom allows it to control its victims. Naraku must have given the spider a jewel shard and he can now control the spider," Sesshomaru was getting impatient with all the questions, "Now, where is my brother?"  
  
"He's dead," Shippo said behind Kaede's leg.  
  
"Dead? Is this true?" Sesshomaru looked towards the rest of us.  
  
Before Sango could reply, Kaede spoke, "Yes, it is true. Ye brother has passed on,"  
  
Sesshomaru looked Kaede over for signs of a lie. He then turned and looked at me, then to Sango. Lastly he looked back at Shippo, "You lie," Was his response.  
  
"I do not," Kaede declared, "It is obvious that he died," She pointed my way, "Miroku is covered with dirt from digging his grave," She moved to Sango, "Sango's face is tear stained, and her hands bloodied from cleaning ye brother's body, and there on the floor," She pointed to the ground, "is the bowl and cloth she used. Go ahead and look. It is stained with ye brother's blood,"  
  
Sesshomaru followed Kaede's hand as it moved, and, once she finished, he walked over to the cloth and lifted it to have a better look, "How did this part of the cloth become torn?" He lifted it so the rest of us could see.  
  
"It got caught on his fang," Sango spoke before Kaede could.  
  
"His fang?" Sesshomaru looked at the cloth, thinking, "His fangs are not this sharp, they are dulled by his human blood,"  
  
"Then ye do not know ye brother so well," Kaede said.  
  
A flash of anger crossed his features, but when he spoke he was still just as calm as before, "I know my brother," He dropped the cloth, "I understand you are trying to protect him, but it will not work. I can see through your lies," with that said, Sesshomaru turned and disappeared back into the forest.  
  
- - - - - - - - - - - -  
  
"Inuyasha," I whispered when he walked into the cave. He is still covered in blood, but he has become his demon self. Why did I leave Tetsusaiga on the porch?  
  
Koga got off of me and walked towards Inuyasha, "So you did not die?"  
  
"You could never kill me," Inuyasha smirked.  
  
"Even if you have become stronger, I can still kill you," Koga readied himself for a fight.  
  
Wow another chapter finished. I hope you all enjoyed it. Oh yeah, and I know some of you say that I'm spelling Koga's name wrong, but I looked at the credits of the TV series and that's the way it's spelt, so unless the series spells it wrong I'm going to go with that. Thanks for all the reviews I love hearing from all of you. Oh and by the way, if you are also reading my other story, Turning Point, I will be updating that soon. Thanks again!  
  
Ps. I'm doing a poll. Should I have Koga die? Plus I wanted to know if you all want Miroku and Sango to get it on if you know what I mean. ;) Tell me in your reviews. ( 


	8. Koga's Demise and Sesshomaru's Threat

I wrote this using the results from my poll but I didn't put the miroku and Sango stuff in yet. I just wouldn't have flown right if I did, so maybe next time. To everyone that participated in the poll: only one event could happen, and I hope that the results don't make you hate me, so without further ado, the next chapter. PS. Koga isn't naked; he didn't take his clothes off yet. ( That would be funny though. Maybe in another fic I'll make that happen. (  
  
I don't own Inuyasha.  
  
Koga's Downfall and Sesshomaru's Threat  
  
I don't know what to do. How can I stop them? Inuyasha is in his demon form, and Koga is being controlled by Naraku. One of them is going to die. It's exactly what Naraku wants. If Inuyasha dies then he'll be out of his way and he'll be able to complete the jewel faster, and he'll still have Koga under his control to do what he wants with me. If Koga dies then Naraku will get the jewels he has, and Inuyasha will be out of his way for a while because once Inuyasha learns about what he did he will be devastated, and who knows what he'll do to me afterwards. Either way Naraku wins. I hate him.  
  
"Even if you have become stronger, I can still kill you," Koga readied himself for a fight.  
  
Inuyasha kept on smirking like he knew something Koga didn't, "Then attack me,"  
  
Koga accepted Inuyasha's challenge, and attacked. He lunged at Inuyasha but Inuyasha just turned to the side and smashed his fist into the back of Koga's neck. Koga stumbled forward, but kept his balance. He swung around and glared at Inuyasha.  
  
Inuyasha crossed his arms in front of himself, "I told you it wouldn't be as simple,"  
  
He reminds me of Sesshomaru. He's cold and calculated. What has changed? His demon self never thought about what it was doing before. What changed?  
  
- - - - - - - - - - - -  
  
I can feel my power coursing through my being. It is invigorating. Will I be like this once I become a full demon? Koga doesn't stand a chance against me.  
  
Koga jumped at me again, but I dodged him. This time I kicked him in the head on his way by.  
  
"Stop!! Stop this!!" I glanced at Koga's bed and saw Kagome's eyes brimming with tears, "Please don't hurt one another!"  
  
A pain shot through my heart. She's crying. She's crying because of me.  
  
Koga acted like he didn't hear Kagome, and because I was distracted he got a shot in.  
  
Koga punched me in the mouth. My neck snapped to the side, and my blood filled my mouth. I spat it out on the floor.  
  
"Inuyasha!" Kagome cried.  
  
I turned fully towards Koga; my attention now completely on annihilating him. I narrowed my eyes, "That's the last time you'll ever lay a hand on me,"  
  
Koga smirked, "Inuyasha you are such a fool," It wasn't Koga's voice that exited his mouth. It was Naraku's.  
  
"Naraku," I whispered.  
  
I heard Kagome gasp in the corner.  
  
"Have you not figured it out yet?" Koga laughed.  
  
"Figured what out?" I became suspicious.  
  
"Don't you wonder why you can control yourself?" He chuckled.  
  
I just listened.  
  
"Naraku stop your child's play," A new figure entered the cave.  
  
"Brother," I growled. I'm fucking sick of this shit. What is going on?  
  
"Inuyasha, I see you're alive,"  
  
- - - - - - - - - - - -  
  
Possibilities were flying through my mind. What can Naraku be talking about? Now Sesshomaru is here. He must know already, "Sesshomaru, what do you know?" I spoke up from my place on the bed.  
  
Six eyes looked back at me.  
  
Koga continued smirking, Inuyasha's red eyes evaluated my state, and Sesshomaru raised an eyebrow at me.  
  
I wrapped the fur on Koga's make-shift bed around myself and stood up. I noticed all three of the men's gazes became heated. I chose to ignore it, "What do you know?" I repeated.  
  
"Inuyasha will die," Sesshomaru answered.  
  
I wasn't sure if he meant that he would kill him, or if there was something else he wasn't saying.  
  
Inuyasha turned a glare onto his brother's figure, "What the fuck is that supposed to mean?"  
  
"It means exactly that," Koga crossed his arms over his chest, "And afterwards I will have my way with your woman," He smiled evilly.  
  
My brow drew together in concern for Inuyasha's well being as well as my own.  
  
- - - - - - - - - - - -  
  
I felt my blood boil as Naraku's words registered, 'You will not touch her!!"  
  
I lunged at his neck, planning on ripping his throat out.  
  
"No Inuyasha!!" Kagome's words stopped me. I turned to look at her.  
  
"So you want him to kill me!"  
  
"I don't want you to kill him!"  
  
"Then you want me to die!"  
  
"No, that's not true!"  
  
"You can't have it both ways, Kagome!"  
  
She gasped at my last words. Her eyes filled with tears. I turned my back on her and attacked.  
  
By now though, Naraku was ready. He jumped to the side, and my claws grazed by his neck. Instead, he dug his claws into my arm.  
  
I gritted my teeth to fight against the pain in my arm, but I didn't let it slow me down. I swung around and grabbed him by the neck.  
  
I pushed down on his throat; feeling his pulse beneath my hand. He just chuckled in response. I snarled and squeezed harder. His laugh turned into a squeak, but his smile never faded.  
  
I spit in his face, and then lodged my free arm deep into his torso. Blood slipped out the side of his lips, but his was still smiling. That god damn bastard! I'll make him pay!  
  
I pulled my blood stained arm out of him, and then threw him with all of my strength against the cave wall. His body smashed into the stone, and the cave echoed with the sound of breaking bone.  
  
I watched his form slide down to lie at the base of the wall; the smile still in place even though he was unconscious.  
  
I growled deep in my throat. Bastard.  
  
A whimper caught my attention. I turned towards the sound, and saw Kagome's tear streaked face. Her eyes wide with fear.  
  
"Of course, Naraku might not have meant that you would die physically," Sesshomaru stated before he turned and left the cave.  
  
Ok so I'm sure like all of you must hate me right now. It took me way to long to up date. I'm really sorry. The next chapter will be up sooner though, cuz I already have a good idea of what I want to happen next. Read and review. Thanks! ( 


	9. Come Back

Look at me go. It's another chapter, and it's really early too. ( Does this make up for things? Thanks for all of the reviews (. I love to learn what you all think.  
  
I don't own Inuyasha.  
  
Come Back  
  
"Of course, Naraku might not have meant that you would die physically," Sesshomaru stated before he turned and left the cave.  
  
The fear in her eyes told me everything. I scared her. I took a step towards her, "Kagome,"  
  
She whimpered and stepped back, "Do-don't,"  
  
I continued walking towards her.  
  
"Don't; don't come near me," Kagome quickened her pace away from me.  
  
"Kagome, wait, stop," I reached out to her. What did I do?  
  
"No!! Don't touch me!" She screamed in fear.  
  
I stopped, my arm frozen in its outstretched position. I-I scared her. She hates me now. My eyes blurred and refocused. What did I do? I can only remember Sesshomaru entering the cave, and then everything goes black. Did my demon blood fully take over? What ever it is that happened I won't let myself hurt her anymore. I can't hurt her anymore.  
  
I retreated into my mind.  
  
- - - - - - - - - - - -  
  
He killed him. He shoved his arm through Koga like he was nothing. Like his life didn't matter at all. I begged him not to, and he turned away and killed him. Why? Why have I lost him?  
  
Inuyasha stood frozen in front of me with his blood soaked arm reached towards me. I can see the internal struggle in his eyes. Then he dropped his arm, and a smile appeared on his face.  
  
He breathed deep, "It's good to be free,"  
  
I tilted my head to the side in confusion. What is he talking about?  
  
"Thank you for freeing me," Inuyasha had turned his head towards Koga's limp body. His gaze then returned to me.  
  
"In-Inuyasha?" I stammered.  
  
"He gave up. He thinks that you hate him now, although, he does not know what for," He smiled.  
  
"What?"  
  
"The dagger Koga stabbed him with was no ordinary weapon," He touched the spot on his shoulder where he was stabbed, "It woke me, and, while Inuyasha was distracted by voices he thought belonged to his parents, I began to take over. I, of course let him think he was in control, but I gave him the power to enjoy fear. Then you, the only person he truly cares for, showed him your fear, and you forced him to retreat into his mind. I thank you for that,"  
  
I stared at Inuyasha. All he just said taking time to register, "Then who are you?"  
  
"I am Katana. My soul was cursed to dwell in that dagger. When your wolf friend plunged the dagger into Inuyasha I was able to escape,"  
  
"Why Inuyasha?"  
  
"Why not? Besides, I don't decide who I inhabit; it is the one who controls the dagger that decides,"  
  
Then if that's true, Naraku must have known what would happen, "Why were you cursed?"  
  
"I murdered a goddess," He stated casually, "Of course I was much stronger then, and being trapped in a dagger for a millennium can have an effect on a demon. Although, it won't take long to get back up to par. Just a little training is all," He looked back towards Koga, "And now it's time to take what I made available to myself. How could I pass up the chance to own a body that comes equipped with shards of the Shikon no Tama?" He turned and walked towards Koga's body, but spoke over his shoulder to me, "Oh, so you're the one that broke it. Tisk, tisk, very reckless," He shook his head from side to side.  
  
"Wait, what?" I stepped forward.  
  
"I'm in control of his body, which includes access to his memories, and everything else. There are some very interesting things in here. You might be interested,"  
  
I arched an eyebrow at him, "Then why leave his body?"  
  
"Did you think I, a demon of legend, would want to stay in a half demon? You're kidding right?" he snickered, "The one who welds the dagger may choose what body I enter at first, but from then on I'm free," he continued his path to Koga.  
  
"Then what will you do?"  
  
"I'm taking this body, although, I think he's still alive. Well, no matter, I'll just make him think he's dead," After Katana's words exited his mouth a white light surrounded Inuyasha. The light dulled, and then disappeared.  
  
Is it over?  
  
Just then Inuyasha's head fell backwards and the white light shot from his mouth, and entered Koga's mouth. Once the cave fell dark, Inuyasha collapsed on the ground. I ran to his side, and lifted his head onto my lap, "Inuyasha can you hear me?"  
  
"He cannot," Koga's body rose from the ground, and his red eyes looked down at me, "I told you; Inuyasha has given up. He has retreated into the dark corners in his mind. The thought of you being terrified of him was what sent him there,"  
  
"But I know it wasn't Inuyasha that did it. It was you; you were the one that killed Koga," I looked into Katana's red eyes.  
  
"Ha. No, I did no such thing. Koga is still alive. Just he is indisposed," He arched an eyebrow, "Why do you care? Which one of these men do you love? It is not good to play with hearts," He shook his head with disapproval.  
  
"Play with hearts! I would never," I held a hand to my chest.  
  
"Tisk, tisk. You forget. I have seen his memories,"  
  
"I have never played with his heart!" I looked down to Inuyasha's peaceful face, "Never; not the way he has played with mine,"  
  
"Do you forget so quickly? Just two nights ago you plunged an arrow through his heart, and then in the morning you were all over him,"  
  
"You don't understand! I wasn't in control of myself,"  
  
"Then what about just now? You told him not to kill this wolf, and if he did not then he would have surely died,"  
  
"I don't want Koga to die either!"  
  
"Well, like he said, you can't have it both ways," Katana struck a cord. What does that mean? Do I have to choose between Inuyasha and Koga? Why can't I be friends with both of them?  
  
I stared at Inuyasha's face for what felt like a century, but a clawed hand on my shoulder brought me back out of my thoughts, "You seem very tired. Maybe I should bring you back to your village,"  
  
"Why won't he wake up?" I held Inuyasha closer to my heart.  
  
"He has lost faith in himself. Give him time and I'm sure he'll pull through," With that said, Katana picked Inuyasha and I both up, and then raced off towards Keade's village.  
  
- - - - - - - - - - - -  
  
She fears me. Her tears were my fault. What happened? Something must have gone horribly wrong.  
  
I thought back to the cave. What could it have been? I had blood all over my arm. Did I kill someone? What is it?  
  
I racked the memory for anything that could tell me what happened. A figure had lain at the base of the cave wall. It was, it was Koga, and he was bleeding profusely. That's what it was. I attacked Koga, and killed him. That's why Kagome hates me now.  
  
She hates me.  
  
The darkness closed in around me, and I welcomed the escape from my memories.  
  
Aren't you guys proud of me? I wrote two whole chapters in two days. Although, it most likely won't last. I don't think I have time to write another tomorrow. I have to study for an IB test. It can determine if I get my diploma, so I guess I should study. Well, till next time. ( Oh, yeah, and what do you guys think of Katana? He's an original character of mine. He's gonna make an appearance in the next chappy of Turning Point as well. Tell me what you think of him. I really want to know. TTFN 


	10. Memory

Yay! I can update. ( Does that make y'all happy too? Brace yourself, cuz here's the next chappy. PS. Kagome has her clothes on now. She put them on before they left the cave. (  
  
I don't own Inuyasha.  
  
Katana  
  
Dawn was breaking when we stopped at Keade's door. Katana set me down on the porch, but kept Inuyasha in his arms. We walked into the hut to find everyone was awake, and waiting for us.  
  
"What happened?!" Sango jumped up from her spot on the floor.  
  
"A lot," I sat down on the ground, exhausted.  
  
"Lady Kagome, I know you are tired, but there is just too many different things in front of us than what we expected. Would you explain why Koga is hold Inuyasha, and why his eyes are red?"  
  
"Before any explanations are given, I feel that Inuyasha, as you call him, will need to be placed in a bed," Katana spoke from the doorway.  
  
"Oh, yes, of course," I got up, "Follow me," I walked into the room where this mess began, "You can lay him on the bed,"  
  
After Katana set Inuyasha down he turned to me, "This room smells like blood. What happened in here?"  
  
"I'm a miko, and it was the full red moon," I walked out of the room trusting that Katana would follow.  
  
"The full red moon? That's impossible," Katana shut the door behind him, and turned to face a group of inquisitive expressions.  
  
"It happened. I would know," I said informatively.  
  
"No, the red moon isn't for another week. This is not the year of the full red moon," Katana informed us as he found a comfortable place on the ground near the fire.  
  
"Your time spent in the dagger must have altered your perception of time," I added as a rebuttal.  
  
"Indeed not, miko, I spent my time counting the days in my prison. Also, I am attune to the earth, and am well aware of its course in the solar year,"  
  
"Then, what is you explanation for the red moon's appearance here?" I questioned.  
  
"It must have been a fairly powerful spell cast on the surrounding area. A difficult, but not impossible spell to perform. I know it well, and have used it once or twice,"  
  
"I'm sorry to interrupt your conversation, but could you inform Sango and I about the happenings tonight, so we can add some constructive criticism to the present conversation," Miroku spoke with a commanding tone.  
  
Katana and I both looked towards Miroku with raised eyebrows.  
  
Miroku looked back expectantly.  
  
- - - - - - - - - - - -  
  
"Inuyasha," A voice sounded far away, or at least that's what it sounded like.  
  
"Inuyasha," The voice spoke again. I opened my eyes to look up into the blue sky, and the face of the woman I think I may be falling in love with, "Did you fall asleep?"  
  
"I don't think so. I was just enjoying your company," She laid her head back down on my shoulder.  
  
"It is very nice here. The sun feels so good," She wrapped her arm around my waist.  
  
I looked down into her sparkling eyes, and I couldn't help the smile that surfaced, "I don't ever want this to end,"  
  
"We will have other days to do this, but right now I have my duties," She started to get ready to leave. I watched as she pulled her hair back with a ribbon.  
  
"You can't stay a little longer?" I sat up on my elbows.  
  
"You know as well as I do that I have to go back to the shrine, but tomorrow everything will be better," She smiled.  
  
I looked down, "Yes... better," I responded in a soft tone.  
  
"You will be human, and I will no longer have my duties. We will be able to be together,"  
  
"Why can't we be together now?" I looked up into her face.  
  
She tensed, "We have already been over this, Inuyasha. I can't be with a hanyou," She emphasized her disgust with what I am.  
  
I lowered my head again, "Right," A knot fisted in my stomach, and I felt something tare in my chest. She can't ever care for me as I am now. No one has ever been able to care for me.  
  
"Now I must be going," She rose and grabbed her bow and arrow.  
  
I watched her disappear into the forest. I got up and started walking through what was known as my forest. I came across another clearing, and glanced into it. There was a well in the middle of the clearing, and birds were perched on the top of it. I walked over to it, and the birds flew away in fear of what I am.  
  
I peered into the well's depths and noticed that is has long been dried of its purpose. Its stone depths were empty, empty as I felt at that moment. Both of the cold, stone holes, the well and my heart, will never be filled with anything, and will never have another purpose since both of their purposes left for better lives.  
  
Then, one of the birds that had flown off, returned to settle on my shoulder. I reached up and took it into my hands. It came willingly and nuzzled its head on my thumb. I looked into its grey eyes and saw an emotion that was new to me. Could it be concern?  
  
The bird tried to comfort me by rubbing its head on my fingers, but one of my claws cut it. I pulled back so as not to injure it anymore. The bird tumbled to the ground in shock from the sudden loss of support my hands had been providing. It fluttered on the ground for a moment before finding its footing. It looked back up at me, the cut on the side of its face bled freely.  
  
Its eyes were filled with a sadness I had come to know well. I couldn't stand the look of hurt on its face. I yelled at it and tossed my hand out at it. It jumped back out of my reach, gave me one last look at the pain in its eyes, and flew away.  
  
I looked down at my claws and noticed the blood on the side of my index finger. I furiously rubbed it into the grass, and then looked back to the spot the bird had vacated.  
  
A lone feather was caught in the grass. I reached out and took the black feather into my hands. Will I always destroy things that might be good in my life? Will my being a hanyou always hurt the ones I care for?  
  
I thought back to Kikyo. She wants me to become human. If I do, though, then I won't be able to protect her against demons.  
  
No, it is time that I stop hurting the ones that could be good for me. I looked at the black feather in my hand. I'll become human. I'll become human for Kikyo.  
  
- - - - - - - - - - - -  
  
"And now, that brings us back to what we were discussing earlier," I finished informing Sango, and Miroku of what went on back in Koga's den.  
  
They looked overwhelmed by all that had happened, so I gave them a few minutes to recover. I yawned and glanced out the window. The sun was up and now shining into the room.  
  
"Now back to the previous topic, who do you know that could have performed such a spell to turn the full moon red?"  
  
"There are so many," I ran a hand through my hair; stressed from the weight on my shoulders.  
  
"This person will have to be fairly strong, and also will need a reason to put you and Inuyasha out of commission,"  
  
"Again, there are a lot," I answered, frustrated.  
  
"I'll help you figure it out," Katana said knowingly.  
  
I looked him in the eyes quickly, "You know who it was?!"  
  
"I have seen Inuyasha's memories remember," He added, "Now, we know that it couldn't have been Naraku because he was busy retrieving the dagger I was cursed to and putting Koga under his spell. This leaves Sesshomaru, and Kikyo,"  
  
"Well, Sesshomaru isn't the type to cast spells and let things happen on their own," Miroku added.  
  
"Yeah, he's more of the fight, and then see what happens kind of guy," Sango said.  
  
"Then that leaves Kikyo," Katana responded with a smile.  
  
"Kikyo?" I questioned, "But why? I thought she wanted to take Inuyasha to hell with her, not have me go all insane miko on everyone,"  
  
"Maybe she felt that is what the spell would lead to. She might have thought with you out of the way then she would be able to take Inuyasha, but Naraku stepped in and messed her plans up," Katana analyzed the situation.  
  
"I guess we may never know," Miroku shrugged.  
  
- - - - - - - - - - -  
  
Outside the hut a black haired woman that smelt of clay and death stood surrounded by maiden's souls and her soul collectors. She smirked and though: Oh, no my plans are not spoiled. No where near being spoiled actually. The fun has just begun.  
  
- - - - - - - - - - - -  
  
Inside the hut Katana turned his head towards the doorway, "It seems to me that our questions will be answered sooner rather than later,"  
  
End of this chapter. I'm going to start wrapping this fan fic up. There may be about four more chapters left. It all depends on if I want to throw in a couple of cliffys.  
  
PS. I've noticed that there have been a lot of people that have looked at this fic, but I don't get nearly as many reviews I should be when you look at the ratio of people that have visited to people the have reviewed. (sorry I just recently took the SAT and am still in that mode) Now I'm not one to complain in my fic that I want this many reviews by this date or I'm not going to continue the fic. No, I don't want to do that, but I would hope that you all would look at this and maybe give me some feed back. I would really appreciate it. If you want to, you can even leave your e-mail in it and I'll get back to you with my thanks. I hope y'all will take my request into consideration. Till next time (! 


	11. Kikyo and Naraku

Don't worry, I'm still alive. I've just spent the last month on vacation! Wow, tons of fun, but I won't be leaving y'all disappointed any longer. Thanks for all the reviews. I'm glad that more of you are giving me some sort of feed back, even though some of them are just telling me to update. I like hearing from my reviewers. Those of you that gave me your e- mails, I hope you were pleased with the comments I gave you. I hope I here more from all of you this time.  
  
I don't own Inuyasha. Although, I wish I did.  
  
Kikyo and Naraku!?  
  
The mat that was covering the doorway was pushed aside and Kikyo stepped in followed by a soul collector. She smiled at the shocked faces that stared back at her.  
  
I spoke first, "Kikyo what are you doing here?"  
  
She lowered her gaze to my level on the floor, "I'm just checking in on my beloved, you nefarious reincarnation," She snarled, then turned her head towards the doorway to the room Inuyasha was in, "Is he in here?" She asked turning back towards us.  
  
"What are you playing at Kikyo? You have never cared enough to check in on Inuyasha," Miroku spoke up.  
  
"So what if I didn't. I hear he has been badly injured,"  
  
"Wasn't it you that cast the red moon spell?" Katana questioned.  
  
Kikyo smirked, "It might have been,"  
  
"But why Kikyo? I thought you wanted to bring Inuyasha to hell with you,"  
  
"This way he will be waiting for me," The soul collector floated towards Inuyasha's room.  
  
Everyone jumped up.  
  
"I won't let you take him!" I shouted. I gasped at my sudden relinquishment of my emotions, and covered my defying mouth with my hand.  
  
"Oh, really. So I suppose you think that you can stop me,"  
  
Before I could get a word out to defend my mocked strength, Katana stepped forward, "Maybe she cannot but I will. Call me a sucker for true love, but I just can't see you tare them apart,"  
  
"Tare them apart!! Inuyasha is mine!"  
  
"Inuyasha has never been yours. I've seen his memories. Even some he has pushed from his mind or that have been deliberately changed. You never intended to even be with Inuyasha,"  
  
The whole rooms focus shifted to Katana. What does he know? What has he seen about Inuyasha? What does he mean changed?  
  
Whatever it was that Katana was talking about; it got to Kikyo. She growled with frustration, "I'll be back. Mark my words. Inuyasha will go to hell with me," Her soul collectors then swooped in and carried Kikyo away.  
  
My focus on Katana never wavered, and he could feel the questions Sango, Miroku, and I were wondering.  
  
He casually turned towards us, stretched and yawned, "Well, I'm tired. Where can I go sleep?"  
  
All of us sweat dropped.  
  
"What?" Katana looked at us confused.  
  
"What do you mean Kikyo never wanted to be with Inuyasha?" I found the words to stick to my mouth, and they had a bad aftertaste.  
  
"Ah, all will be revealed in due time,"  
  
"And when will that be?" Miroku asked.  
  
"After I get some sleep!" Katana answered enthusiastically.  
  
Everyone sweat dropped again.  
  
"Alright then let us all get some rest, then we can continue," Miroku suggested.  
  
I heartily agreed; feeling my sleepiness starting to take over, "I'm going to lay down with Inuyasha in case he wakes up,"  
  
I felt the others watch me go, knowing that they were feeling sorry for me at that moment. I can't give up hope that he will come back to me. I stopped at the foot of the bed to look at him. He looks so angelic right now, so serine and calm. I want to see him smile more. He never laughs. I want to laugh with him. Someday we'll have a reason to laugh together.  
  
I crawled into the bed next to him; curling myself against his side. Perhaps my body heat will help him.  
  
- - - - - - - - - - - -  
  
Good they are all asleep now. Poor fools. If only they knew how much Naraku has really messed with Inuyasha. Kikyo was not the priestess that everyone thought she was. I guess the jewel was destined to become tainted with malice. Well, I suppose I have my work cut out for me to make things right again. Then, I will be able to take my throne back.  
  
I stepped out into the room where Sango and Miroku lay asleep. Both of them are on separate sides of the room, and Miroku with a fading red hand print across his features.  
  
When will he learn? I guess I can help them out a bit.  
  
With a snap of my fingers they were next to one another in the center of the room. Miroku yawned in his sleep and subconsciously wrapped his arm around Sango, drawing her closer. Even in his sleep he's a letcher.  
  
Now, to the main target.  
  
I entered the room Inuyasha and Kagome were lying in. Kagome had her body pressed against Inuyasha. I can see the fear she has of just losing physical contact with him. She fears that if she does lose that contact then Inuyasha may be lost to her all together. Now, to let her see for herself what really happened the day Inuyasha was cursed to the tree.  
  
I concentrated and pulled energy from the surrounding area. A neat trick I stole from that goddess. I focused the energy to accumulate around Inuyasha and Kagome; bidding it to do my work. A soft white light brightened then faded. I smiled.  
  
"Sweet dreams," I turned and left to get some sleep.  
  
- - - - - - - - - - -  
  
Where am I? The sun was shining through the trees over head and birds were singing. I think I'm in Inuyasha's forest. How did I get here? I continued to walk. Just as I approached a sort of clearing I realized I was on the other size of the God Tree. Perfect, now I can find my way back.  
  
As I came closer I saw a flash of red. Inuyasha? I walked closer. My assumption was proven correct by what I heard.  
  
"Inuyasha!" A voice yelled.  
  
I ran forward just in time to see Inuyasha hit with an arrow. I rushed forward to his aid, but he had all ready gone unconscious. The arrow pinned his body to the God Tree. Is this some kind of joke? I turned to see who the one that shot the arrow was. Kikyo stood there with her bow still humming. Except next to her Naraku stood. They didn't seem to see me even though I was standing in the middle of the clearing.  
  
"Our plan is just taking shape," Naraku said and he bent down and picked the jewel up off of the ground from in front of Inuyasha.  
  
Kikyo smirked, "You're sure that witch will bring me back to life?"  
  
"Yes, I will just need to find your reincarnation, so you can get your soul back. Until then," He tossed the jewel to Kikyo, "Have that burned with your body,"  
  
Naraku disappeared just as a child Keade ran to her bleeding sister.  
  
The scene in front of me faded to black, and I wondered what the hell I just saw.  
  
- - - - - - - - - - -  
  
I jolted awake. I felt clammy with sweat, and my hands were shaking slightly. I looked to my side to see Inuyasha still asleep, but sweating just the same as I was.  
  
His breath came quickly and I could make out a tear line on his cheek. If he was seeing what I just did then that changes everything. He was betrayed by Kikyo. He loved her. A tear formed in the corner of my eye. Why would Kikyo do that? I watched the tear fall and splash onto Inuyasha's face.  
  
His golden eyes opened and a tremor ran through his body.  
  
"Inuyasha?" I spoke softly.  
  
He grabbed me into a quick embrace, "I- I though that... oh, Kagome,"  
  
My eyes were wide with shock, but my arms moved of their own accord and wrapped themselves around Inuyasha, "Inuyasha," I whispered.  
  
He slowly moved back to look me in the eyes, "I don't understand what is happening to me," His eyes looked so forlorn and confused.  
  
I didn't know what to say. I just looked at him and caressed his cheek. He needs to be comforted. But how can I? What does my mom do for me? Oh, yeah she usually...  
  
I leaned forward and kissed him on the cheek then gathered him into my arms and hugged him close so he could borrow my strength.  
  
End of this chappy. I hope y'all enjoyed. ( Like I said before, I'm sorry for the late update. I'm trying though. Keep on reviewing and maybe it will motivate me to move faster. ( 


	12. What It All Means

Yahoo! Another chapter. Does this make y'all happy? ( It makes me happy. Well, for this chapter I had better warn you all that there is some content that is definitely not for those that are offended easily. Let me see here, to put it bluntly, I got a little dirty. Enjoy! (  
  
I don't own Inuyasha.  
  
What It All Means  
  
Mmmmm... It smells good. I wonder what it is.  
  
I snuggled closer to the rich smelling cloth against my face. I could stay like this forever. Hummmm... I wonder what cloth this is. I think there is something hard under it.  
  
I opened my eyes. It looks like the cloth Miroku wears under his robes, but why would it be here?  
  
I touched the cloth, but this time pushed further to feel what was under the fabric. What ever it is, it's hard.  
  
Hummm... my hand traveled down further until it came across a new object. I wonder what this is. It seems to be separate from what I was touching before. It feels long and thick. I want to see what this is.  
  
I began to lift the fabric away from the object, but then I saw it move slightly. Oh my Gods!! Could it be an animal? Maybe a demon in hiding. I almost called out to get Miroku, but realization washed over me.  
  
It must be Kirara. I must have been touching Kirara's leg and now I woke my friend up. Well, I had better get Kirara out of there.  
  
I pulled the fabric the rest of the way up, but was not met with Kirara's sleepy face, but with a completely different creature.  
  
What can it be? Curiosity got the best of me and I touched the tip of it. Again it moved slightly and looked like it was getting bigger.  
  
Whatever it is it feels velvety. I want to touch it some more. With that though in mind, I wrapped my hand around the creature and rubbed my hand up until I came across two sack-like objects covered in hair.  
  
I heard a moan. That moan... it sounds like Miroku, but Miroku is asleep on the other side of the room.  
  
That's when realization dawned on me. I pushed myself up to see if my assumption was correct and what I saw I will never get out of my mind.  
  
- - - - - - - - - - -  
  
Slowly I began to awaken, but a wave of pleasure ran through my being forcing me to leave my dream state at a quicker pace. I felt something touching me. I moaned out with satisfaction hoping that whatever it was wouldn't stop, but then the warmth was gone and something shifted next to me.  
  
- - - - - - - - - - -  
  
Oh my gods! Oh shit! I was touching Miroku! Maybe I can just cover him back up then run back over to where I was when I fell asleep.  
  
- - - - - - - - - - -  
  
I opened my eyes to question why the pleasure had stopped when I saw Sango leaning over me and pulling at my under robe.  
  
I sat up onto my forearms and smirked, "Why Sango, if you wanted to all you needed was to ask. I would be more than happy to comply,"  
  
She looked up at me wide eyed and looked as if she might cry. A look of concern replaced the smirk and I sat the rest of the way up, "What's the matter Sango?"  
  
She sat back and put her hands in her lap, not looking at me. She fidgeted a little and sniffled, "I- I didn't know that- I mean, I woke up and it smelt so good- I mean, not like THAT, but I didn't know what it was and I was curious, but then I realized, and," She stammered, but I got the idea.  
  
"Look at me Sango," She whimpered slightly but complied. Her cheeks were red and her eyes had a wet glazed look to them, "It's alright. I understand. The real question is how did we both end up in the middle of the room?"  
  
She looked relieved by the fact that I wasn't angry. Then I gave into the lecher side of me and leaned forward and whispered, "But now that you've touched me. I want free rein over touching you for the rest of the day,"  
  
She gasped at the idea, but she didn't slap me like I thought she would. No she said, "Alright... I violated your privacy, so... you can do what you want just for today," her cheeks turned a deeper shade of red.  
  
"Good morning! I trust you slept well," Katana stepped into the room.  
  
We both blushed and moved further apart, but Katana noticed and he smirked.  
  
"Ye- yes," Sango stuttered.  
  
"Well, I should hope so. We have all been asleep for a whole day now,"  
  
I raised an eyebrow, "That long? It doesn't feel like it,"  
  
"Well, we were all tired. I'll go get Kagome and Inuyasha now and then we can discuss what is going on,"  
  
"Wait, but I thought that Inuyasha was unconscious," Sango questioned.  
  
Katana turned towards Sango, "No, I believe he's awake now," He then disappeared into their room.  
  
I cocked an eyebrow and looked at Sango, "Well, we had better get dressed," She blushed as she remembered where her hands had been only ten minutes ago.  
  
- - - - - - - - - - -  
  
When I stepped into the room Kagome was embracing, a now awake Inuyasha.  
  
I cleared my throat, "You'll have to excuse me, but I feel that it is time to explain things,"  
  
Kagome and Inuyasha turned towards me. Both of them were blushing from being caught in such an intimate position. The blush soon faded from Inuyasha's face and the redness transformed into anger boiling to the surface.  
  
"What the fuck are you doing here Koga?!" Inuyasha began to launch himself towards me.  
  
"Wait Inuyasha he isn't who you think he is!" Kagome shouted. This stopped Inuyasha and sent his furry directly at her.  
  
"What the fuck are you taking about?! I know his scent from anywhere," He shot a finger in my directing to emphasize his point.  
  
"I know that's who he smells like but-"  
  
I cut in, "I took over this demons body,"  
  
Inuyasha looked Kagome and I over to see if he could spot a lie. He crossed his arms, "Feh, whatever,"  
  
I saw Kagome roll her eyes at him, but then she turned to me, "Is what we saw a memory?"  
  
"It is what truly happened, not an idea Naraku placed in Inuyasha's mind while his slept,"  
  
I noticed that Inuyasha's eyes grew sadder.  
  
I cleared my throat, "Perhaps, we should all speak about this with your other friends as well,"  
  
- - - - - - - - - - - -  
  
When we walked into the other room Miroku and Sango were sitting around the fire each eating a bowl of Ramen that I taught them to make.  
  
"We made some for everyone," Sango gestured to three other bowls.  
  
Each of us sat down and began to consume our much needed nourishment.  
  
When we were all finished the conversation began.  
  
"Now, Kagome, what you saw was the actual event that took place. Inuyasha was pinned to the God Tree by Kikyo, but not for the same reason as he thought before. You see, after Naraku gained his powers, Kikyo fell in love with him," Inuyasha fidgeted beside me, "She and Naraku came up with the plan to give the Shikon jewel to him, but he wanted it tainted first. Then, that's where they decided to get rid of you, Inuyasha, to keep you from interfering,"  
  
"So instead of the jewel being tainted from her hatred it was tainted because Kikyo killed Inuyasha with no reason, but to get him out of her way," Miroku started to reason, "She was acting the whole time she was with him. She was just toying with his emotions, all the while planning his death. She was-"  
  
"Miroku that's enough!" I shouted to him. Inuyasha had begun to feel shamed for being tricked like that, and his ears were presently plastered to his head, and a depressed aura was coming from him, "Inuyasha has just learned a lot he doesn't need you to be rubbing it in," On cue Sango walloped him over the head with her hand, "Come on Inuyasha, maybe you need to rest for a bit to let this all sink in," I lead him to our room and shut the door.  
  
- - - - - - - - - - - -  
  
She led me into the room we were sharing and shut the door.  
  
"Inuyasha are you ok?" She walked up to me, concern etched in her features.  
  
"It all seemed so real. I thought she loved me," I sat on the bed feeling the depression sinking in to consume.  
  
"Inuyasha," She wrapped her arms around me and held me to her chest. I can hear her heart beating. The rhythm is calming to me.  
  
Then a wet splash hit my cheek, then another. She sobbed above me. She's crying for me. She's the first one to ever cry for me.  
  
I left her embrace to look her in the eyes, "Kagome, why are you crying for me?"  
  
She blushed, and looked away. Her hand wiped the liquid from her face before she looked back at me, "Because Inuyasha, I- I think I love you," If I hadn't been half demon I wouldn't have heard her.  
  
"Kagome, I don't know what to say, I mean,"  
  
"Stop, don't say anything. I shouldn't have said that now. Not after what you just found out. You are already under so much pressure. Just, I want to help you forget for a while. Will you let me help you forget?"  
  
I looked her in the eyes. Help me forget? How is she going to help me forget all that Kikyo did to me? All the pain I feel right now will never go away. She killed me so she could be with Naraku. Naraku, my sworn enemy. Kagome's lips met mine and my mind went blank.  
  
End of this chappy. Oh, I love being evil. Doesn't it seem like a perfect place to stop? Maybe I'll have them be interrupted before they can do the deed, so to speak. Well, I guess you will just have to wait to find out. Oh, and to all those reading my Kenshin story I'll be writing that again when I'm done with this story. I just have too many ideas for this one before I can get to Kenshin. Till next time. 


	13. Just To Forget

This is the chapter you have all been waiting for. I guess I had better warn you all that if you are underage then you shouldn't be reading this. Well, without further ado: the next chappy.  
  
I don't own Inuyasha. I just play with the idea of it.  
  
Just To Forget  
  
Kagome's lips met mine and all of my troubles disappeared. Her scent filled my nose and I wanted to drink her in. I pulled her closer, and slanted my head so I could bring her sweet lips closer to mine. I ran my tongue across her lips begging her for admittance. She complied with my desire and my tongue delved into her cavity. Her mouth was warm and moist and I wanted to lick her up. I swept across her teeth and her tongue met mine. We tangoed together, touching and drinking each other.  
  
For a brief moment we parted to catch our breath. I looked into her eyes to see if she was sure that she wanted to go on with it.  
  
She reached up and wrapped her arms around my neck. She brought her mouth to my ear. I could feel her hot breath brushing over it, "I want to help you forget about Kikyo," She licked the rim of my ear and began to massage them.  
  
A burst of pleasure ran through my being. I moaned and buried my face in her neck to smell her intoxicating scent. My control was slipping, and a part of me wanted to lose control with her.  
  
"Kagome, you do know what will happen if we do this right?" It took all of me to ask her.  
  
"Yes," She looked me in the eye, "I'll become yours, and you'll be mine,"  
  
"Kagome it's more than that," I sighed, expecting the same reaction Kikyo had given me, "We will be mates. I will mark you, and we will be together forever. We will live for a millennium together. Do you really want to be with me for that long?"  
  
"I want to be with you forever. A millennium is not enough. I love you Inuyasha,"  
  
"Ka- kagome," I was shocked by her revelation.  
  
She caressed my cheek, "Inuyasha, let me be yours,"  
  
"Kagome, I- I will," With that said I picked her up and laid her down under me.  
  
She reached up and pushed at my clothing, trying to get them off. I smirked and reached up and took them off myself.  
  
When I returned to her side I reached out and ran my claw down her shirt. The buttons popped off one by one. Although, instead of seeing her creamy skin beneath, another garment obstructed my view. I tilted my head to the side wondering what the contraption was.  
  
"It's a bra, Inuyasha. Girls use it back in my time," Kagome responded, reading my mind.  
  
"What is it for?"  
  
Kagome blushed slightly, "It's, uh, it's used to, uh, Inuyasha why do you need to know?"  
  
I narrowed my eyes at her, "Why can't you tell me?"  
  
She crossed her arms over her chest, "Because it's personal. You don't need to know everything ya know,"  
  
"Well, if it's keeping me from seeing my mate's body then I want to know," I crossed my arms in front of my chest as well.  
  
- - - - - - - - - - -  
  
He just called me his mate. I don't even think he realizes it. He is just being his stubborn self. Sitting there with his arms crossed. He isn't even wearing any clothes. Inuyasha is naked. The thought sunk in. The man I love is sitting in front of me naked and I'm arguing about my bra. I smiled. Then a fit of giggles took over.  
  
- - - - - - - - - - - -  
  
She's laughing. I flattened my ears to my head. Is it because I called her my mate? Is she rejecting me? I lowered my head. I should have known this was going to happen. Still, I couldn't keep the tears at bay. I have been hurt before, but for some reason Kagome can make me cry.  
  
- - - - - - - - - - - -  
  
My sides started to hurt from the laughing, and I couldn't see clearly because my eyes had begun to water, "Inuyasha, I'm- I'm sorry. I just can't believe I would do that," I wiped my eyes, "Inuyasha?" I looked up at him.  
  
His head was down and his ears were flat I could just barely see them. My laughing stopped abruptly. What's wrong? Did something happen?  
  
I crawled across the bed to him, "Inuyasha?"  
  
He lifted his face to look at me, and my heart stopped for a second. There were streams of tears running down his face. He is crying. My Inuyasha is crying. My heart throbbed. I reached my hand out to wipe the tears away, but he smacked my hand away. He hit me, and my heart broke.  
  
"Don't touch me. I don't need your pity," His voice was cold and it stung. He got up from the bed.  
  
"Inuyasha what's wrong?" My voice was filled with emotion and I clutched my stinging hand to my chest. I felt blood run from the claw marks he had left. It ran down my arm and dripped onto the bed.  
  
"I should have known this would happen. I don't deserve a mate. I'm only a hanyou," His voice was depressed.  
  
"Inuyasha what are you talking about? I want to be your mate," My hand was still bleeding, but it began to bleed quicker, "Inuyasha?" I looked down at my hand. There were three claw marks, but one had slit my wrist, "Inuyasha!" I called out to him with panic.  
  
- - - - - - - - - - - -  
  
She wants to be my mate? Then why did she laugh?  
  
She said my name.  
  
I turned around to see her holding her hand out. I smelt blood.  
  
She yelled for me.  
  
My eyes widened with horror. Her hand is covered with blood, and it's dripping all over.  
  
I ran over to her side, "Kagome what-"I looked closer. Those marks are from my hand. I cursed myself.  
  
"We have to stop the bleeding," Kagome told me.  
  
I took her hand into mine, "I will heal you,"  
  
She looked up at me with confusion, "But how?"  
  
"Since we will become mates then this is alright for me to do. Before I wouldn't heal you this way because of what I will need to do,"  
  
"And what's that?" She asked a little unsure.  
  
"I'm going to mix our blood, so you will heal, but after an Inu demon mixes his blood with another living being, then that means they are willing to mate. Since that's what we are planning to do anyways," I looked up at her a little unsure, but she nodded her head, so I continued, "then it won't matter," I slit my wrist as well and placed it against hers, "I will need to raise you heart rate,"  
  
"Um, ok," She again sounded unsure, but I proceeded.  
  
I pushed her flat onto the bed and kissed her passionately. This is the best way to raise someone's heart rate anyways. I fit myself between her legs and pushed a bit against her. I smelt her begin to get aroused, and I felt her heartbeat quicken.  
  
I kept my wrist in place over hers as I licked my way down her neck. She began to pant slightly, and she tangled her free hand in my hair. I licked and sucked at the juncture where her neck met her shoulder. The place I was going to mark her. She arched up into me.  
  
My own arousal began to throb with want, and I moaned against her neck. I have to stay in control. At least until she is healed. I felt my own injury begin to close, and within seconds I was healed. I lifted myself up to look at Kagome's wrist. She too was completely healed. I reached down and wiped our wrists off on my clothing.  
  
I turned back to see if she wanted me to continue, and she pulled me against her, "Inuyasha, don't ever doubt my love again," She kissed my cheek, "It hurts too much,"  
  
I looked down at her, and she smiled up at me, "Kagome, I love you,"  
  
"Inuyasha, I've always loved you," her words were the first to ever reach my heart.  
  
- - - - - - - - - - -  
  
He is so beautiful. I want to be his forever. I pushed him up off of me, "Can you mate with me now?" I took my shirt off.  
  
He smiled at me, "Ready when you are," I glanced down at his erection, and smiled. I undid the clasp of my bra.  
  
Inuyasha's gaze became filled with a hunger I hoped to satisfy. I slipped my skirt and underwear down in one motion.  
  
I returned to the side of the bed, and Inuyasha put me back under him, "You are beautiful,"  
  
He began to lay open mouthed kisses on my chest. He found his way to my breasts and began to suck gently at first, then harder. He would rub my neglected nipple between his fingers, then he would switch. During his ministrations I rubbed his ears between my fingers and ran my nails from the tip of them to the base.  
  
He moaned in his throat, and he began to growl contently. I could feel the vibrations in my chest and it rolled through my body. I felt myself getting wet. I wrapped my legs around Inuyasha's hips. His erection pressed down on my belly, "Please Inuyasha. I want you inside me,"  
  
He moved his body lower instead, "Inuyasha," I complained.  
  
"Be patient," He pushed my legs further apart and, before I knew it, his tongue was inside me. I gasped and arched into his mouth, "Oh, you taste so good," He said against me. The vibrations of his voice made a knot tighten in the pit of my stomach.  
  
"Oh... Inuyasha," I arched up again.  
  
"Mmmmmm... do you like that?"  
  
"Ahhhh... again, do it again. I'm so close," I felt the knot getting tighter.  
  
Instead he pulled away. I whimpered in protest, but I was filled with gratification when he delved his finger into me. He began pumping it in and out of me while leaving open mouthed kisses along my stomach. He placed another finger in, and I arched into his hand. I tried to get as much of his fingers into me as possible, and then I felt the rush of ecstasy run through my body, and I learned what heaven was.  
  
I slumped back onto the bed, my breathing coming hard, "We aren't done yet," Inuyasha's face appeared in my line of vision.  
  
"I don't want it to be," I wrapped my arms around his neck and kissed him open mouthed on the lips. He returned the kiss fully, and we had to pry ourselves away gasping for air.  
  
"Kagome are you ready?" Inuyasha asked.  
  
"I've been waiting," He smiled and settled between my legs.  
  
"It will hurt," He gave me one last chance to leave him.  
  
"I know. That's why it is better if you do it," I moved my hair away from the spot he was planning on marking.  
  
He lowered his head down to lick the spot and he then thrust into me. I felt the sharp pain, and I just pulled Inuyasha closer to me. He didn't move, and he waited for me to get used to him. I moved my hips so he would know he could continue.  
  
He licked the place he was going to mark again, and he moved slowing back out. I gasped at the sensation. Inuyasha began a steady rhythm in and out of me and I wrapped my legs around his hips, and tried to match each of his thrusts. I felt the knot building again. His thrusts began to get quicker and deeper. "Ahhhhh... Inuyasha, you fill me. It feels soooo good," I felt him smile against my neck.  
  
"You're the one that makes me lose control," He began the deep throated growl again, and the wave of pleasure tightened the knot in my stomach.  
  
"Inuyasha I'm going to..." The knot broke, and with it oblivion found me. I felt a slight pain on my shoulder, and Inuyasha made his mark when he too joined me in paradise.  
  
We lay panting with one another for what felt like hours before Inuyasha slid out of me causing another wave to run through me. He collapsed next to me, and pulled me against him. I drifted to sleep thinking of how wonderful it was that we were finally together.  
  
- - - - - - - - - - -  
  
I felt the sun on me, but in my sleepy haze I realized it wasn't the sun that woke me. Something wet was... licking me?!  
  
I opened my eyes to see Inuyasha licking my stomach. I sat up slightly to get his attention, "What are you doing?"  
  
He glanced up at me, but continued to lick my stomach, "I'm... cleaning...you," He answered between licks.  
  
I smiled. This has got to be a dog demon thing. Then my thoughts were interrupted by Inuyasha's tongue licking my opening. I gasped, "Inuyasha!"  
  
He looked up at me, "What?" He asked innocently.  
  
"You know what,"  
  
"Oh, this?" He licked me again, "or could it be this?" He put his finger in me and rubbed my nub. I gasped and pushed up against his hand.  
  
"Inuyasha," I said his name breathlessly.  
  
He crawled up and settled between my legs again. I felt him enter me, and I pulled him against me. He licked his mark, and I felt pleasure from it. He was moving between my legs, and licking his mark, and I felt the knot building.  
  
- - - - - - - - - - -  
  
"Hi, Miroku!"  
  
"Good morning Shippo,"  
  
"Where's Kagome?"  
  
"I think she is still asleep, but don't go bother her I think she may need the sleep,"  
  
"She won't mind if I wake her up. The sun is shining!"  
  
Shippo bounded to the door before I could stop him, "No wait Shippo!" I launched myself up with hope I could keep him from entering the room, but it was too late.  
  
- - - - - - - - - - -  
  
"Oh... Inuyasha!" He thrust one last time into me and I lost myself. I heard Inuyasha call out with pleasure too, and he sank against me. I wrapped my arms around his neck, and turned my head to the side.  
  
The moment was ruined, and I felt my heart jump up into my throat. Shippo was standing wide eyed in the doorway, and Miroku wasn't that far behind looking at us wide eyed as well, "Ahhhhh!!"  
  
- - - - - - - - - - -  
  
I flattened my ears against my head to help block out Kagome's scream.  
  
"What! Why are you yelling?!" I followed her gaze to the door and saw just what it was, "Fuck!!" I pushed myself off of her and slid out of her. I bit down to keep from moaning, "Miroku don't just stand there!! Get him out of here!!!" I grabbed my pants and threw them on then reached for Kagome's skirt. Since her shirt was ruined I gave her my shirt.  
  
Miroku grabbed Shippo's still shocked body, and pulled him out of the room.  
  
"Inuyasha how much do you think he saw?" Kagome asked me while she dressed.  
  
"By the looks of things, he saw enough," She looked up at me worried, "Well, we had better go take care of this. Oh, and by the way, good morning,"  
  
She looked up at me with agitation, but I could tell she didn't mean it.  
  
We entered the other room to find Miroku and Shippo sitting near the fire.  
  
I cleared my throat, "Look runt, you shouldn't go bursting into rooms like that,"  
  
"Inuyasha, be a little more sensitive," Kagome frowned at me.  
  
"Well, it's true,"  
  
"Still, you could be nicer about it,"  
  
"Be nicer! He burst into the room while we were rutting!! He needs to learn not to run into any room he wants to!!"  
  
She dropped her jaw at me, "I can't believe you just said that!!"  
  
"Said what?!"  
  
"Inuyasha!!" She still looked shocked.  
  
"What?!!"  
  
"You... you were in her," Shippo mumbled. We all turned towards him, "Inuyasha, you were licking her, and were moving in and out of her," He continued to whisper.  
  
I felt a blush cross my features.  
  
"And you were enjoying it. I smelt your scent," Shippo stated.  
  
Kagome's blush grew deeper.  
  
"You smell like Inuyasha, and you have his mark,"  
  
Kagome gave a nervous laugh and ran her hand over my mark, "Um... Shippo... what you saw... I mean,"  
  
"I know what I saw. Inuyasha is trying to get you pregnant with his pup,"  
  
Kagome blushed again.  
  
"Look runt, Kagome is my mate now, so we will be doing things like that. Are you ok with that?" I crossed my arms over my chest; daring him not to agree.  
  
"Does this mean I can't sleep with Kagome anymore?"  
  
"Yes," I answered.  
  
"Are you going to do that every night?"  
  
"What's it to you?!" He's being to piss me off.  
  
"Well, you smell, and I don't want Kagome to always smell like you,"  
  
I growled, and Miroku and Kagome chuckled.  
  
"Tough shit runt! She's my mate, whether you like it or not!"  
  
"Inuyasha is right Shippo," She looked up at me, "Don't get cocky," She looked back at Shippo, and I looked at her shocked, "I am his mate, and will most likely smell like him all the time. I love him, and what you saw was a way for us to show one another how much we love each other,"  
  
"Why did you choose Inuyasha to be your mate? I think Koga would have been nicer to you," Shippo responded.  
  
"That's it!!!" I growled and jumped at him grabbing him from his tail, "You are going to regret saying that!!"  
  
"SIT!"  
  
Again I met the ground. I growled, "As soon as this spell wears off I swear!"  
  
"I'll just say the word again Inuyasha," Kagome said. I growled the warning growl to see if it would work, and I smelt the fear wash over Kagome.  
  
"And I'll growl," I responded.  
  
"Cut- cut it out Inuyasha," I saw the goose bumps rise on her arms.  
  
"Inuyasha you don't deserve Kagome," Shippo said.  
  
His comment stung, "I- I know that," I looked away.  
  
"No! No don't say that! Shippo, you shouldn't say that!"  
  
"But he's a hanyou," Shippo sounded confused.  
  
"So what, I love him," She walked over to my side and helped me off the ground, "Shippo, you are my adopted child, so that makes Inuyasha your father. Please, don't make this hard,"  
  
"No! You're supposed to be mine!!" It was the first time Shippo had raised his voice to Kagome. He stormed out of the house.  
  
She turned to chase after him, but I stopped her, "No Kagome let him go. He needs to sort through this on his own," She looked up at me, "I think the real question is how did he get the chance to go into our room," I glared at Miroku.  
  
"Uh, wait Inuyasha I can explain,"  
  
End of Chappy. I hope you all got what you've been waiting for. ( Oh, and to explain Shippo's behavior. He was brought up as a demon, and demon's look down on Hanyous. That's just how he learned to treat them. Also, he always wanted Kagome to himself, and not to have to share her attention. If you have any questions about the story so far don't hesitate to contact me and I will explain. ( Till next time!! 


	14. Three Bottles Three Times the Fun

Finally I can post something. Hurricane Charley knocked out the electricity for me for a while, so I couldn't get on to post. Well, I'm back now, so here ya go.

I don't own Inuyasha. (Just the plushie)

Three Bottles; Three Times the Fun

It turns out that Inuyasha and I had only been asleep for a few hours. It was probably around eleven when Shippo caught us together.

Sango had gone out with Keade to help some of the villagers and left Miroku to guard the house while she was out.

A lot of help that was.

"Yeah, well you had better start explaining Monk," Inuyasha hovered over the fear struck Monk.

"Well, you see, Shippo, well, he..." Miroku looked to be struggling with his words.

"Yeah, just as I thought," Inuyasha hit Miroku over the head.

"What on earth is going on?" Sango now entered the hut.

"This stupid Monk let Shippo-"

"Oh, Shippo, I saw him run into the forest when I was walking up. Why? Did something happen?"

"Well, Shippo kind of walked in on Inuyasha and I," I figured it would be better not to let Inuyasha explain.

Yet he still got some words in, "Yeah, and this damn Monk is the cause of it," Inuyasha shook Miroku by the collar. Who presently had a dizzy look to his face.

"oh, my," Sango blushed, "He walked in when you two were, um... _together_"

It was my turn to blush, "Well... yeah,"

"Oh dear, poor Shippo," Sango said.

"What do you mean poor Shippo?! It was his fault! He barged in on us!" Inuyasha exclaimed.

"Well, he is just a kid still, Inuyasha, he doesn't truly understand what it is," Sango explained.

"Oh I think he knows more than you think," Inuyasha commented.

"Well, now that he has seen you two together he knows!" Sango argued back.

"Feh, he was going to learn at some point,"

"Well, I didn't want to be the one to show him!" I yelled at Inuyasha.

"If you would excuse me, I think I may know something that would interest you," Katana walked through the doorway.

We all looked in his direction.

"Your kitsune friend has departed from the area,"

"Yes we know that!" Inuyasha was beginning to become aggravated with having to repeat what happened.

"Well, then why are you not going after him?" Katana inquired.

"He'll just cool off and then come back," Inuyasha crossed his arms.

"No, I'm fairly sure he was leaving for good," Katana stated.

"And what makes you so sure?" Inuyasha arched a brow.

"He told me to tell you all farewell," Katana informed us.

I gasped. "Inuyasha we have to go after him!"

"Feh, the little runt will get to the next village then turn back around,"

"And how are you so sure!" I yelled.

"Because, Shippo doesn't want to leave you. You're like his mother. Plus, once he has to defend himself once, he'll come running back for me," Inuyasha commented, arrogantly.

"Inuyasha-" I started.

"Just give it a day," Inuyasha cut me off.

I glared at him.

"Perhaps it is wise to let him be alone to sort out his feelings," Miroku commented.

"Yeah, well... WHO ASKED YOU," I couldn't contain myself.

Everyone looked at me with wide eyes. Katana was the one to speak up, "It might also be wise if you go to the hot spring to relax a bit," Katana turned to leave, but then turned around to add, "Inuyasha should go with you. There is still sexual tension surrounding you two," I dropped my jaw.

Katana walked out, but then stuck his head back in the doorway, "It might be because you two had to finish so quickly earlier," Then he disappeared.

I felt the blush and saw it mirrored on Inuyasha's face. Miroku had the gall to laugh. I turned to see Sango's red face as well. I grabbed my bag and ran out of the hut.

Damn that Katana. I thought as I ran after Kagome. She is really embarrassed. Does everyone have to know what happened?

I landed next to her shaking form, "Kagome, I'm sorry about all that," I put my hand on her shoulder.

She turned to face me, "Why on earth did that have to happen?" She collapsed into my embrace.

"Look, tomorrow, if Shippo is not back yet, then we will go look for him, and explain things more calmly,"

She chuckled against my chest, "You, calmly, that will be the day,"

I glared down at her, "And what is that supposed to mean?"

"You are never calm about anything," She looked up at me.

"Yeah well, I can't help it if stupid people piss me off, and it just so happens I'm surrounded by stupid people," I shot back.

"Oh, so now I'm stupid!" She backed out of my arms.

"NO! I never said that!" I looked back at her, shocked.

"You said you were surrounded by stupid people. I'm always with you!"

I realized what she meant, "Oh,"

"Yeah, that's right!" She shouted back.

"Well, I didn't mean it like that! It's that damn monk, and that old hag, and that cursed wolf. He just had to add that last comment. I'll beat that bastard for even-"Kagome's lips silenced my rambling.

She pulled away and looked up at me, "You know, I think I'm ready for a bath,"

She turned and started to dig through her bag. I cocked my head to the side. What was that all about? I thought she was mad at me. My inner monologue was cut short by Kagome undressing. Her clothes pooled at her feet and she bent down to pick up some bottles and gave me a nice view of her rear. My blood heated and I watched her begin to get in the water. She looked over her shoulder, "Well, are you coming?"

I took my clothes off so fast; you would think they had caught fire. I joined her in the water just as she was setting her bottles on a rock. I grabbed her from behind, and pulled her against me. She gasped as the cool, waist deep water splashed up around us.

She leaned against me and rested her head against my chest. I moved her hair to the side, so I could see my mark. She reached up and wrapped her arms around my neck. I splayed one of my clawed hands across her stomach, and the other wrapped around her figure, just under her breasts. I slowly lowered my head to my mark, where I licked her comfortingly. She sighed, "Inuyasha, I'm worried about Shippo,"

I licked her again before speaking, "I know. You need to remember, he is older than when we first found him, he can take care of himself a little better. This is a way for him to start maturing. Shippo can't depend on you forever," I took in her scent.

"I know that. It's just I don't want him to be hurt by any demons,"

"Don't worry. Most demons are too busy right now to be bothered with him," I let slip.

"What do you mean?" She asked.

"Well, it's mating season for demons," I said with another lick.

"You mean there's a chance for him to stumble across another couple mating?" She asked worried.

"Only if he goes deep into the forest where the mating grounds are. He knows where those are, and he knows to avoid them,"

"Oh, ok...good," I finally felt her relax.

"Do you want to wash up now?" I asked against her neck.

"Mmmmm..."I could feel her throat vibrating, "Yeah," She slipped out of my embrace and dipped completely under the water. I followed her example. She rose up and retrieved one of the bottles she brought. I watched her open it and pour a thick liquid in her hand. She began to massage it in her hair. It foamed and soon her head was coated with the bubbles. Her ministrations were mesmerizing. She dipped back into the water and washed it out. She picked up another bottle this time and put this even thicker liquid in her hand. I watched as she spread it throughout her hair. She rinsed her hands off in the water before turning to me, "Now it's your turn,"

She picked up the bottle she used first and told me to dip down to her level. I followed her request. She massaged this into my hair like she had hers. While she was rubbing the foam around in my hair I notice I was at her breast level. I reached out and began to play with one. She moaned slightly, but continued to clean my hair.

"Ok... mmmmm... Inuyasha... I need to... I need to rinse your hair," I stopped and submerged into the water. I felt her hands working the bubbles out of my hair. I ran my hand over her butt and squeezed slightly. I felt her run her fingers over my ears in response. I moaned and saw the bubbles rise through the water. I felt her pulling me up.

When I resurfaced she kissed me again. She pulled away before I could deepen the kiss, and she retrieved the second bottle. She smoothed it through my hair like she had her own, "You'll need to leave that in for a bit," Then she turned back around and got a third bottle, "In the meantime," She shook the bottle slightly, "I'll wash your body," She squeezed the liquid from this bottle onto my chest and arms. The soft scent of jasmine floated up to my nose. Is this why she always smells of jasmine? She began to scrub the liquid and it began to foam like the first. Her hands traveled all along my arms. She stopped in a few spots to clean dirt away. Next came my chest and neck. While she was cleaning I felt my hands wandering over her body as well. She took notice and put some of the liquid in my hands so I could clean her too. I started directly with her chest and I made certain her breasts were clean. Her hands moved as far down as the water would permit, not wanting to go lower because the soap would wash away.

When she finished, she allowed me free rein over her body. I cleaned away dirt from her arms and hands. Then I turned her around to clean her back. Once I was finished she dipped into the water to rise off. I did the same, and we both washed out the second liquid from our hair.

I lifted her upon the rock to finish cleaning her body. She put more of the liquid in my hands and I massaged it into her legs. The bubbles helped to take away the dirt on her knees and on her feet. She giggles slightly when I washed her feet, and tried to pull away. I smiled down at her, and joined her in laughter.

"You laughed," She said once we were done.

"Yeah, and?" I asked, cocking an eyebrow.

"You don't usually laugh genuinely,"

I thought about it, and she was right, "I guess you bring it out in me. I just feel so calm around you. Like I could do anything and you wouldn't think less of me. Like you wouldn't stop loving me," I admitted to her.

She smiled back at me, and for a moment everything stood still. Then she jumped into my arms and we fell back into the water. We fell under the water, and I think I swallowed some. I got my feet under me, and I pulled her up out of the water in my arms. We both gasped for air, and I coughed a little. She kissed me sweetly while we were smiling.

After Inuyasha left to go chase after Kagome I realized I was alone with Sango. The perfect chance for me to start collecting on that promise she had made. Presently, she is polishing her weapon. What can I do?

"Sango, could you come here for a moment?" I began.

"What is it Miroku?" She looked up, but didn't move.

"Well, I need some help with polishing my, um, staff," I closed my eyes and arched an eyebrow at the insinuation.

"Oh, well, alright," Ha! It worked. Sango got up and sat next to me.

"Well, you see I can't quite reach the polish from here," While she was setting her weapon down I had shoved the polish out of my reach.

"Oh, I'll get it," She reached across me, and I took my chance. My hand found her bottom, and it moved of its own accord I swear. I squeezed slightly, and Sango jumped.

"That hand Monk!" I blocked her hand before it could come into contact with my face.

"Don't you remember, or do you need some reminding?" I held her hand still.

"What? Ah- oh... oh," Her eyes widened when she remembered what I was talking about.

I smiled at her response, "Mmmm, yes. The deal we made," I brought her hand to my mouth and licked one of her fingers.

Her mouth opened with shock at my actions. I was only doing what any sensible man would if he had free rein over a woman for a day.

I pulled at her arm all of a sudden, taking Sango by surprise. She fell into me, and right onto my mouth. Before she could realize what was happening I pushed her lips apart and slipped my tongue into her mouth. I stroked her mouth with my tongue with a steady rhythm to calm her a bit. She relaxed slightly, accepting what was coming to her. Then, it was her turn to surprise me; she kissed me back. She pushed her tongue past mine and into my mouth. She ran her tongue over my teeth before she pulled back to catch her breath. I took the chance to flip her under me. While she caught her breath I sucked on her neck, leaving my own kind of mark.

"Mi-Miroku," Sango said finally.

"Yeah," I let her neck alone for a moment.

"Why do you want to do this? Is it just because you need an heir?" She paused, "I mean, I guess I'm willing to give you that heir, just as long as you stop being such a lecher to other women," I leaned away from her to look her in the eyes.

"Sango," I pulled away from her, "I won't do this unless you are willing,"

She sat up next to me, "Is this your way of telling me that you can't stop being a letcher to other women?" Her voice gradually rose with anger.

"Sango you know-"

She cut me off, "Damn it Miroku! I don't want your excuses!" She got up and stormed out of the house.

Miroku is such a lecher. He is the biggest asshole that I know. Why on earth did I have to fall in love with him!

My steps wavered. Wait, I what? I looked back down the path to the house. I couldn't be. Could I?

I turned back down the path. It doesn't matter anyways. HE doesn't love ME. Damn it.

I turned off the path.

Damn it! Why do I have to be such an ass? I crossed my arms over my chest while I watched the mat covering the door flap back into place.

I started to get up. Well, I had better go after her. I picked up my staff. Wait, why should I go after her? It will only make her more upset. I'll only make matters worse.

I sat back down and put my head in my hands. Why can't I make a commitment to Sango? She wants what any other girl would want. She wants my loyalty, and I can't promise her that. I can't promise her anything. I could die in a year or in five years. I don't know.

I looked at my cursed hand. I can't promise her that I can stay true to her. I could be sucked into this hand and then she'd be alone.

"It's my turn to wash you," She whispered into my ear.

I lifted myself up on the rock and Kagome picked up her bottle. She poured some of the liquid on my legs and stomach. She began to massage it into my calves and it slowly foamed. She cleaned the dirt from my knees and she scrubbed the dirt from my feet.

"Inuyasha, you should wear shoes," She commented.

"Why?" I laid back on the rock and tucked my arms under my head. Her massage was making me sleepy.

"Because, your feet wouldn't get so dirty that way,"

"Well, I have you to wash them," I shrugged.

"Inuyasha, I'm not going to wash them for you all the time,"

"Why not?" I leaned up a bit to try to see her face, but I still couldn't.

"That's not my job. You can wash yourself," Her hands stopped.

I pushed up onto my arms, "Will it make you feel better if I wear shoes?" I gave in.

She looked at me with bright eyes, "Would you really do that?"

"Answer my question first,"

She smiled, "Yes it would make me feel better,"

"Alright then, I'll try it, but if they bother me then they're coming off," I laid back down on my arms.

Kagome continued washing my legs, and when she was done she began to wash my stomach. I felt my eyes drifting closed. I felt cool water washing the foam away. My mind was just barely registering her movements. That is, until I felt foamy hands caressing my dick.

My eyes shot open. Her hand was slowly moving up and down my length. I pushed myself up onto my hands.

"Oh, you're awake. I thought you had fallen asleep," Kagome looked up at me, but continued her ministrations.

I leaned my head back and moaned, "I almost was," I closed my eyes to focus more on what she was doing with her hands. I felt myself growing with arousal. She began to wash my balls and I wanted to grab her and sink deep into her.

Her hands stopped and I began to open my eyes. Cold water was thrown onto my hard on and I jumped about a foot off of the rock.

"What the fuck!" Kagome was staring at me wide eyed and was covering her mouth.

"I-I needed to take the soap off," Her words were muffled by her hand.

"That was fucking cold! Damn it Kagome!"

"I- I'm sorry," She began to laugh.

My eyes widened, "You did that on purpose!"

She moved her hand that was hiding her smile, "I couldn't help it. It just seemed so perfect," She smiled.

I sighed.

"Is my puppy mad at me?" She crawled over top of me on the rock.

"Your what?" I glared up at her.

"My puppy," She smiled down at me.

"Kagome," I sighed, "Don't call me that. I'm a fucking demon. I don't need a stupid nickname like-"She lowered herself onto my penis. I moaned.

"Can I call you puppy if I fuck you," Her language caught me off guard.

I looked up at her suspiciously, but the feeling of being inside her took over, "You can call me anything if you fuck me,"

She smiled at my answer, and began to rise and fall onto me, pumping me in and out of her. The feeling was amazing. I felt her juices dripping over my balls. She arched up above me, and I saw her cheeks were pink with heat. I sat up and pushed her down onto me. I held her in place while I pushed myself into her deeper. She moaned and split her legs further to accept all of me. I felt myself pulsing inside her. I was ready to burst, and one more movement was sure to send me spilling into her. She kissed me, and then pushed me back on the rock.

"I want... to do... this," She panted.

I stayed where she put me and she sat back up. I moaned and felt pre-cum spilling from my head. She arched her back above me and touched herself. I watched her massaging her nub while moving in and out of me just an inch. The sight of her sent me over the edge and I spilled into her body. She lifted herself all the way off of me and hovered over my penis while the last of my seed slip from the head. Then she pounded back down onto me and her walls closed around me, trying to milk more from my dick. She called out my name, and fell onto my chest panting.

We stayed like that for a while, just enjoying being with one another. Then, without warning, she slipped me out of her with a gasp from both of us. She slid down the rock and back into the water.

"Well, puppy, we had better rinse off,"

I winced at the nickname, and shook my head. What a demon has to put up with for a good fuck.

I watched Kagome and Inuyasha joining. I know I shouldn't be here watching this, but maybe if I do then I'll learn what I can do to get Miroku to care for me and only me. I felt an odd sensation between my legs and a knot beginning to form in the pit of my stomach as I watched them. I looked down and saw a wet spot on my clothing from something coming out of me. What is this?

I heard Kagome call Inuyasha's name and she fell against him. Inuyasha wrapped his arm around her and pulled her closer to him. They really do love one another. Maybe I should talk to Kagome later to find out how I can get Miroku to be with me.

I turned away to go find a place where I could wash my clothing.

I guess I should try to be with Sango anyways. At least that way if I am killed then maybe I can leave her with a child to comfort her. Keade will help to take care of her, and I'm sure Inuyasha and Kagome would be willing to help her too. Yes, I guess I can finally tell Sango that I love her.

Ok, end of this chapter. I gave you all a treat this time with an extra long one. I hope you all enjoyed. ï Lemon in the next chappy as well. Give me your input with reviews. I will most likely take your advice, unless it's about giving the POV with each change. I don't like to do that. I think it disrupts the flow of the story. Anything else, though, I'll take into consideration. Thanks a bunch!


	15. To Find Shippo

Ok, ok I feel really, really bad. I'm so sorry you guys. It has taken me way to long to update. I hope you all can forgive me.  I so sorry. I hope this chapter will begin to make things better.

I don't own Inuyasha.

To Find Shippo

We all sat around the room in silence while we ate. Kagome and Inuyasha had returned before sunset, but Sango is still no where to be found, and the sun had set over two hours ago. I guess I really scared her off.

I sighed after swallowing my bite of ramen.

"That's it!" Inuyasha suddenly shouted, "Will you fucking say what's on your mind! You've been sitting over there sulking and sighing all night!"

I looked over at the angry hanyou, eyes wide, "I-um-I'm sorry," I stammered, "I didn't realize what I was doing,"

"What happened between you and Sango?" He asked.

"Well, I guess I angered her,"

"You know, it wouldn't surprise me if she left. She most likely got sick of your lecherous ways and decided to leave for good," He crossed his arms.

The thought hadn't occurred to me. What if I blew it with her earlier? Did she leave? Was she that mad?

"Inuyasha cut it out. You know Sango wouldn't just get up and leave like that," Kagome commented, "She's old enough to take care of herself. When she is ready to come back she will. The real problem is Shippo's disappearance. Which brings me to another point, Inuyasha; I want to go look for him,"

I watched Inuyasha roll his eyes, "I already told you, he is fine,"

"You don't know that!" Kagome yelled back.

"Will you just give it till morning woman!"

Kagome's eyes narrowed, "I'm going to look for him," With that said, she got up and pick her bag up off the floor.

I heard Inuyasha start to growl, but Kagome still walked out.

"Damn her!" Inuyasha sprinted after her.

Well now I'm alone. I cleaned up the discarded bowls then began to settle in for the night. Perhaps Kagome was right.

I undressed and settled down to sleep. I put out the fire and the room was bathed in light from the half moon.

"Will you wait up!" I yelled after Kagome's form, which was about 50 yards ahead of me.

"I will not let you bring me back!" She tossed over her shoulder.

I felt my muscles tense with frustration, "I won't bring you back!"

Her steps slowed a bit, but she kept moving, "You mean you'll help me find Shippo?"

"Yeah, fine, I'll help," I gave in.

She turned around to face me, "Then where does his scent lead?"

I walked up to her side and smelt the air, "It follows this path," I pointed the way through the forest.

"What path?" She looked around.

"The only path that is there," I rolled my eyes.

"I don't see a path,"

"It's right there," I emphasized my point by pulling my arm back and shoving it back in the direction of the path.

"THAT'S a path?"

"Yes it's a path," I grabbed her wrist and pulled her in the right direction.

After about an hour of traveling, I noticed Kagome beginning to fall behind. Her scent smelt exhausted, and I realized she started to sweat.

I turned to face her. She was pale and barely moving. Her breath was coming in short pants.

"Kagome?" I lifted her chin up so I could look her in the eyes.

She gasped and her knees gave way. I caught her before she hit the ground.

"Kagome! What- what's wrong?" I cradled her against my chest.

"Something…bit… me," She whispered. Her arm slowly pointed to a bite on her wrist. It was red and swollen. I could see the puncture marks of what looked to be from a spider.

"Shit," I gathered her into my arms and ran for the closest village.

The morning dew had begun to form on the forest, and it was making my running harder because I kept on slipping on the slippery leaves covering the path.

Suddenly my feet slipped out from under me and I slid down a steep slope. I clutched Kagome to my chest while branches grabbed at our falling bodies. I felt a twig scrape across my cheek, then another cut into my arm; tearing through my fire rat clothing. Finally the bottom of the trench came, and, just as we hit the bottom, a rock smashed into my head causing the world to spin.

I noticed fires were lit in the area we fell into, and a figure loomed above me. I clutched Kagome's form close to me as the world spun into black.

I drifted in and out of reality after the fall. Things came at me like snap shots. First there was a person standing over me, then Kagome's body being pulled from me. Then, finally, I was tied up by my wrists in front of an encampment of some sort.

It felt as though my eyelids were held down by anvils, and it took a while to finally open my eyes. Once I did the world spun and it took a bit for my eyes to focus. Once they did a woman walked up to me.

"Wake up now my lord," She whispered into my ear.

"Who are you?" I managed to say over the lump in my throat.

"My name is Zara. I am the leader of this pack. It is an honor to have you in our company,"

"Then why am I tied up?" I felt the ropes rubbing my wrists raw.

"Well, we must be sure of your intentions in our grounds before we release you,"

"I just am passing through," Zara stepped back and I had the chance to take in her appearance. She wore a pink skirt and a white silk top that was see through. Her ears twitched while she thought. She's a dog demon. This whole pack is made of dog demons.

"Well, are you not planning on taking advantage of mating season?" She tilted her head to the side, a little confused, "My lord, you must preserve your line. I mean it is true you are a half demon, but you are still our leader. Plus at a time like this with our masses being depleted we have no other choice,"

"What do you mean depleted?"

"Lord do you not know?" The other demons around us murmured amongst themselves. "The dog demon packs are at war with the spider demons. The losses we have suffered are numerous. This is why we are having an extended mating season. We must not die out!" She pounded her fist into her palm.

"Die out," I repeated. "Is it that bad?"

"My lord, it is a spider demon that bit your…um…mate. The demon was most likely trying to harm you, but could only get to her," Zara informed me.

"Where is she!"

"She is being taken care of. Luckily we have a cure for the poison,"

"I want to see her,"

"My lord she is recovering,"

"I said I want to se her!" I pulled at my restraints. I felt my skin being torn away, but at the same time the ropes were breaking.

Zara's eyes widened, "Wait my lord I'll untie you,"

I stopped struggling, and she untied a few knots and I was free, "Show me to her,"

"Follow me," Zara walked towards a tent that was off to the side of the mating grounds. Surprisingly there wasn't any mating going on. They all were watching me.

We stepped into the tent and on a wooden table Kagome was laid out. I moved to her side swiftly and checked her out myself. The bite was almost gone, her breathing was regular, and her scent smelt regular. I calmed down a bit and listened to what Zara had to say.

"You fell into our camp before it was too late and we were able to heal her without her suffering too much, although, if she was with pup then it is dead now. Her temperature got too high and the medication to heal her is poison to the pups,"

"No she wasn't with pup," My hand trailed across her stomach.

"You haven't fully mated with her yet then?"

"No," I answered.

"Then you can still mate with others,"

"What are you getting at?" I arched an eyebrow at her.

"Well, she is a human. That would make your new line even weaker. If you have a child with one of the female Inu demons here then your line will grow with power,"

"I only want to have pups with Kagome,"

"I understand my lord, but don't you think that you could make an exception just this once. Our lines are being killed off, and we need all the powerful demons as possible. If you love your followers then you will think of them now,"

"I don't think so. You call yourselves my followers? Where have you been my whole life? This is the first time I've even seen you,"

"That is because your mother took you away. She did not want you to grow up in a pack. She felt you may become like your brother that way,"

"Still, I will not break the bonds of my mating for anything,"

"The ceremony has not been complete though!" Zara sounded desperate.

"It will get finished eventually,"

"Look, I will give you two days to decide. You can discuss it with your mate. I must tell you though, if you try to leave before the time is up, or if you do not complete the ceremony with your mate within the two days we will have you. One way or another, we will have you," She left the tent, and I watched the flap close behind her. What will Kagome say?

I walked up to Kagome's side and looked down at her sleeping form. Will she want to finish the ceremony? She is still very young and I didn't want to do this until much later. I brushed her strands of black silk from her face and hoped for a way out of this. As soon as she wakes up she will want to go look for Shippo again.

Her eyes moved slightly. I stilled my hand on her cheek. Her grey depths opened to stare up at me.

"Inuyasha what happened?" She was calm. I know she trusts me with all of her being.

"You were bit by a spider demon. Luckily I stumbled across an Inu-demon mating ground, and they were able to help you," I sat on the table next to her.

"An Inu-demon mating ground? They let you in? Don't they hate hanyous?" She questioned.

"Yeah they do, but they know who my father was, so they helped,"

"That is great Inuyasha, maybe now you can be a part of a real pack of Inu-demons,"

"They want to mate with me," the words spilled from my mouth. I had to tell her and the pressure of it was weighing down on me.

"They what? Don't they know I'm your mate?" She asked incredulously.

"Yeah, they know I've marked you, but… well… you see… I didn't complete the ceremony," I looked away from her.

"You didn't? But why? You want to be my mate right? We love each other so what kept you from completing it?" She sounded hurt.

"It's because you would have to become pregnant to complete the mating," I answered her breathlessly. I'm so afraid of how she might react.

"Pregnant?" She sounded far away in thought. My words had taken her off guard.

"You are still recovering," I got up from the table, "You shouldn't have to worry about all of this right now. Get some rest, and then we can talk about it later,"

She hummed a little and I took that as a yes. As I was turning around a giant spider demon burst into the tent.

There you go everyone. Again, I am so so so so sorry about taking so freakin' long to update. I hope you all are still reading this. I hope to have another chappy up way sooner than it took this time. R and r if you are still reading this.


	16. Miko Blood

Yeah some of you may have thought "Oh here she goes again. Taking another forever to update." Well I hope this will satisfy all of you non believers. I'm updating and the world is not over.

I do not own Inuyasha no matter what my dreams may say.

Miko Blood

The mating grounds were being attacked by a siege of spider demons. Every soul was fighting and surprising to most of the Inu-demons, they were winning. After the first demon burst into the tent Kagome and Inuyasha were in, they had lept into action. Inuyasha was exterminating many spider demons with his sword, and Kagome was right beside him firing her arrows.

Zara watched one of Kagome's bewitched arrows slice through a spider demon. Her mind was working double time as she fought and contemplated the new revelation that Kagome was a Miko. The Inu-demon's former king's son might be smarter that she had first thought. With the power of the Inu-demon blood and the Miko's blood in one being then the power that one being would hold is inconceivable.

Inuyasha sliced through the last spider demon with ease and the pack burst out with an uproar of cheers. He smiled back at the pack and a feeling of warmth washed over his being. He was so elated he grabbed his mate by the waist and kissed her full on the lips with everyone watching.

Kagome's eyes widened with shock and Inuyasha's tongue found its way into her mouth. She did not move away though. He was finally being accepted by his own kind. She could only imagine what he must be feeling since he was exiled his whole life. Her arms encircled his neck and she pushed her happiness for him into the kiss.

The clearing of a throat pulled them out of their love's kiss to stare into a set of golden eyes. Zara had walked forward to speak with them, "Inuyasha I am ashamed of myself for ever doubting you. Even though you are a hanyou, you have proven to me to be of great wit. I cannot believe that I ever thought to harm you,"

Inuyasha's head tilted to the side with confusion, "What do you mean?"

Zara smiled, "You belittle yourself. Oh, you are too humble. Why did you not just tell me that your mate was a Miko,"

Inuyasha was still confused, "What does Kagome being a Miko have anything to do with it?"

"Why your children will be extremely powerful because of it. The powers of an Inu-demon and a Miko. They will be honored by Inu-demons everywhere and considered Gods by all humans. Your line will be blessed,"

Kagome looked up into Inuyasha's face to observe his reaction. She could tell he was awestruck. He obviously had no idea this would happen. She spoke the words that were spinning through his head, "How can that be? Our children will be less demon than any that have ever existed and we all know how you treat hanyous. Plus, humans fear all demons, they would never accept our children,"

Inuyasha's face saddened. He knew what Kagome said was truth.

Zara just laughed at her, "You are kidding right? An Inu-demon with the powers of a Miko would be honored here. A being such as this is needed very much in these times of war. I can only hope that you will complete the mating ceremony," She smiled back at them, "With that said, let the mating feast commence!"

The demons that had been listening began to clear away the corpses of the dead spider demons. The female Inu-demons disappeared into tents to clean up and prepare the feast.

Zara turned back to face Inuyasha and Kagome, "I hope that you will join in on the feast as guests of honor. We will create a meal especially for the two of you in honor of your bond," She spotted the uneasy look in Inuyasha's eyes," A meal free of aphrodisiacs,"

She had wisely guessed the exact thoughts Inuyasha was having. What else would be put into a mating feast.

"Now go get cleaned up together. I'll send a few bowls of water and cloths to your tent. Oh, and by the way, your tent has been changed to that one over there," She pointed to a huge tent at the front of the mating grounds, "Now I must leave to get ready myself," She disappeared into a tent that was at the center of the mating grounds.

Inuyasha looked down to Kagome's sweet face, "Well, this is interesting," He then took her hand and led her to their tent.

As they washed each other for the feast they discussed what had just happened.

"Inuyasha I am so happy for you," Kagome broke the silence that filled the tent after the water was delivered.

"Happy for me?" Inuyasha began to strip.

"Well, you have waited so long to be accepted by demons and now you are," She smiled as she too began to strip.

"Kagome I'm happy with just your acceptance. I don't need theirs,"

"You say that, but I know that you were so happy when they were all cheering for you," Kagome soaked a cloth in a bowl of water.

"Yeah, I can't deny that that felt very good, but I would trade a million of those feelings for the feel of your body," His voice became husky as he spoke. He took the cloth from Kagome's hand and ran it over her shoulder. She smiled up at him.

Her hand became entangled in his tresses as he washed her back. Her body was suddenly pushed into his as he cleaned her. Kagome's arms were wrapped around Inuyasha's waist as he leaned over her to clean her backside. As he applied gentle strokes to her body an evil though surfaced in her mind.

Without a second though her hands slowly ran down his spine. A soft moan escaped from Inuyasha's lips. This in turn only gave Kagome more confidence. Her hands lowered to his butt. She squeezed and kneaded the flesh there and Inuyasha dropped the cloth from shock at Kagome's boldness.

He smiled and slipped his hand down her butt as well. His hand found its way to her heat from behind. She gasped into the air and he slid a claw over her flower. Kagome could feel Inuyasha's erection pushing against her stomach. She pressed her body closer to his. She wanted to feel him. He lifted her up into the air. She took this cue to wrap her legs around his waist and position herself at the tip of his hilt. Inuyasha pulled Kagome flush with his skin which caused his penis to become sheathed in his mate's body. They both moaned at the contact.

Kagome whispered into Inuyasha's ear," I love you Inuyasha. If you want to complete- ah," He stopped her train of thought by beginning to pump himself in and out of her.

He didn't want to hear those words from her. If she spoke them then he would be able to stop himself. He would impregnate her. She can't take that right now. No matter how much she may say she can he knew it wasn't true.

He crouched down to balance her on his lap as they continued to create the friction between them. Her hands gripped his shoulders for balance as he moved her above him. Her world toppled backwards as he pushed her onto her back. He pounded into her relentlessly. Kagome could feel her orgasm coming and her walls grasped at Inuyasha begging for release. Suddenly a rush of fire ran through Kagome as she came. Inuyasha heard his mate call out in bliss and he succeeded in distracting her from her dangerous thoughts. With a few more pumps into her recovering body his seed was released into her womb. Of course he knew nothing would be reaped from this copulation.

Inuyasha pushed up off of his mate to wash off for dinner. Once he was dressed his eyes drifted over Kagome. She had not moved from where he left her, but instead she was washing herself while sitting on the ground. He smirked. She wasn't getting any cleaner by sitting in the dirt.

"What are you doing?" He questioned her.

"Isn't it obvious. I'm cleaning myself," She looked up at her mate while she continued to clean her legs from the dirt that had collected.

"You do know you are just getting dirtier by washing on the floor," Inuyasha tried to explain.

"Yes well…" Her voice trailed off.

"What is it?" Inuyasha questioned.

"Well, I would get up, but I don't think I can walk right now," Kagome looked away. She didn't want to see the smirk that was forming on Inuyasha's face.

"Was that a little too much for you?" He bent down to look her in the eyes.

"No!" She looked upset from the idea that he could tire her out, "It's just that was a little more intense than our pervious sessions,"

"Mmmm… and they are only going to get better," His ego was officially boosted. He lifted Kagome up into the air bridal style and set her down on the table next to the bowls of water.

He picked up a cloth and began to scrub the dirt from his mate. Kagome just sat back and enjoyed the feel of being pampered. Once he was done Kagome dressed and they left for the feast.

Outside tables had been set up. The tables all bordered an open area that seemed to be marked as a dance floor. A dog demon by the name of Nok led Kagome and Inuyasha to the head table.

"We have prepared a special meal especially for the two of you. It is in honor of the great service you have performed for our pack," Nok explained as they walked to the table. Other demons were entering the area as well and were taking their rightful places around the dance floor.

Not long after Inuyasha and Kagome sat down, Zara appeared with her mate, "I see you have had the chance to clean up. I am glad to see you at our table," Zara smiled as she sat down across from them.

"Yes well we don't plan to stay for the actual mating ceremony," Inuyasha informed Zara.

"Yes, well I didn't expect that you would," She cocked an eyebrow, "I am just glad you came to the feast,"

"Speaking of, I had better get thinks started," Zara's mate stood and faced the seated members of his pack, "My brothers and sisters, we have fought hard to have the chance to sit in each other's company once more at a feast honoring the next generation of our pack. Now let the next generation be brought into a world of warmth and prosperity. I encourage you all to eat, drink, and be merry!" He smiled at the onslaught of cheers, "Now let us not forget our guests of honor. Someday perhaps they will become members of our pack for their line will be of great use in the future. It is Prince Inuyasha and his mate that we honor here tonight. We thank them for protecting us from harm," Another wave of cheers erupted from the pack. Inuyasha could not help the blush that bloomed over his features and Kagome could not help the swell in her chest as she watched the redness tint her mate's face.

Zara's mate turned back to the table and seconds after he sat down plates of food were delivered to each one of them. They would be dining on roast duck that night and the smells that were emitting from the meal caused Inuyasha's stomach to growl with anticipation. He waited for Zara to take her first bite then began to consume everything in sight.

Kagome on the other hand was pacing herself. She spoke with Zara of life in the pack between bites and learned quite a lot. It seemed that her family was the alpha of the pack and that was why she was in power. Zara had one other child the previous mating season and she was planning on having another this time. Her other child was a boy by the name of Hikaru. She called him her light for he brightened up the world with his smile. Kagome also learned that there was in fact a class system in the pack. There were four other families that were considered nobility, then came eight other families that were middle class, and then there were about ten other families that were considered lower class, but there was one family that was outcast from much of what went on in the pack since they betrayed the pack a few years back. Zara told Kagome that it was bad to speak of that family and that she should not mention it. This in turn perked Kagome's interest.

The feast ended and Kagome could tell that she and Inuyasha should leave. The large dance floor was obviously meant for something more than dancing. There were quite a few pairs of demons tangled up in each other's embraces on that very floor. Kagome wanted to leave before their clothing came off.

Inuyasha seemed to have gotten that same idea since he grabbed Kagome by the hand and pulled her towards their tent. Zara shouted a rushed good night to the couple just as her own mate began sucking in her neck. Kagome turned to follow Inuyasha back to the safety of their tent.

"The food was very good wasn't it?" Kagome broke the silence between the two of them.

"Yeah, it was almost as good as your cooking," He knew he was flattering her with the hopes of scoring again with her tonight.

"You can try to butter me up as much as you want but I'm still sore," Kagome saw past his plan, "Besides we need a good night's rest since we will be looking for Shippo again in the morning, or did you think I forgot?"

Inuyasha cringed at her words, "I was wondering a little if you still cared,"

"How could you say that! Of course I still care!" She crossed her arms.

"I know I-" But his words were cut off by a sharp intake of air. He clutched his stomach and moaned.

"Inuyasha what's wrong?" Kagome ran to his side to help him into the tent and down onto a bed that was laid out for them.

"I don't know. It just- ah- hurts," Inuyasha clutched his abdomen.

Kagome felt his forehead for a fever, "You are burning up," She took off his top layer of clothing to help cool him off.

She grabbed a bowl of water from the table and soaked a cloth in it. Inuyasha had broken out into a cold sweat by the time she reached his side again. His breathing was hard.

Kagome wiped his face with the cool cloth then moved to lay it on his neck to cool his temperature. His clothing was becoming damp with sweat, so Kagome relinquished him of his shirt as well.

It could have been because of all the movement in the room but it suddenly became stuffy and hot to Kagome. She stood so she could prop the door open to circulate the air, but she was overtaken by a spell of dizziness. Kagome was forced to sit back down. Soon her breathing became labored and she felt feverish. She took off her clothing and grabbed a cloth for herself. A stabbing pain cut through her abdomen and she fell back onto the bed beside her unconscious lover. She could only hold her stomach and sweat out the pain. Soon she felt sleep over taking her.

_Their breathing was hard as their bodies tangled together. He was sucking on her neck and she was caressing his ears. They both were moving with one another to pump him in and out of her body. She could feel the release coming and he could feel his. The orgasm they shared rocked the room into stars. _

The next morning Kagome woke feeling sore from the previous night's sickness. She looked over to find her lover was still asleep. She rolled over and rested her head on his chest. She could hear his heartbeat, it was steady and strong, and her heart was beating with the same rhythm. A hand rose and caressed her hair. Golden orbs locked with hers and they smiled together.

"Are you feeling any better?" She asked him.

"If I wasn't then finding you naked on my chest has surly done the trick," His eyes scanned over her body.

Inuyasha's gaze made Kagome just that more self-conscious and she punched his arm lightly to get his attention again, "hey I was burning up too last night, although I don't remember taking off my underwear and bra,"

Inuyasha was only vaguely listening, he was too busy enjoying his mate's company. He smelt the air to take in her scent. She smelt so sweetly and what was that other scent?

Inuyasha suddenly sat up quickly. Kagome yelped at being forced down to Inuyasha's lap. Anger over took her and she sat up as well, "Damn it Inuyasha why did you have to do that?" She met his eyes.

He was staring back at her in shock. His eyes were wide and his mouth was slightly open, "How could this have happened?"

Kagome's face changed from anger to uneasiness. What was he talking about? "Inuyasha you are scaring me,"

He smelt the air one last time to be sure, but there was no questioning it. Kagome was pregnant with his pup.

Yay! Another chapter is done. Tell me tell me what do you think of this new happening? Oh I must know what you think it is just killing me.

I'll be writing the next chapter, but I'm sure more reviews could motivate me. ;)


	17. I'm What!

Here it is. The next chapter that you all have been dying for.

I do not own Inuyasha.

I'm WHAT!

Miroku was startled awake by the sound of the door mat falling from the doorway and slamming into the ground with a deafening smack.

Sango swore under her breath. She had wanted to enter the house undetected.

Miroku watched the figure in the doorway struggle to place the mat back in its place. After it clattered to the floor for the third time they gave up and slumped into the house, "What are you doing?" Miroku finally spoke up.

The figure froze at the sound of Miroku's voice, "I uh didn't mean to wake you,"

"Oh of course, you were being so quiet. I don't even know how I could have stirred from your mouse like actions," Miroku's sarcasm reached the ears of a shamed Sango. Her plan was not supposed to initiate like this.

She shook her head. She was determined to get what she wanted, and acting like this wasn't going to do it. She knew she had to be strong to get a relationship like Inuyasha and Kagome's relationship. Sango knew it was time to force Miroku into settling down with one woman.

She took a deep breath and composed herself for what she was about to do, "Miroku you know you would have woken up no matter what. If a woman walks into a room you can sense it,"

Miroku arched an eyebrow at the meaning behind Sango's words, "What would make you think that?" He answered innocently.

"Oh, just the fact that you are the _biggest_ hentai that I know or have heard of," She crossed her arms.

"Oh I agree. I am rather large," Miroku's ego took the bait Sango had laid out.

Before Miroku's mind could register it, Sango was in front of him. He could feel her breath on his lips and she leaned across him, "I think I can agree with you. I _have_ felt you," She slid her hand down his chest and stopped just above his _large_ self.

Miroku's eyes widened at Sango's boldness, "Sango what has gotten into you? Where have you been for the past two days?"

"Why does that matter to you?" She caressed his cheek with the side of her face. Her hand toyed with the skin just above his package.

Miroku took a deep breath while he attempted to gain some control of the situation, "You know it matters to me because I care for you," Miroku took a hold of Sango and pushed her away from him.

She gasped as she fell back on her butt. A small yelp escaped her mouth as shock ran through her body at Miroku's violence, "Why did you do that?" Her voice was not as strong as she had hoped it would be.

"I don't want you like this. Now where have you been these past two days?" His voice was strong as he demanded the answers.

Sango ignored his question, "Then how do you want me? I can be submissive," She began to undress, "See you can do what you want with me," Her voice was more desperate than what she would have liked.

Miroku got up and stood at his full hight, "Stop this!" He grabbed her arms and shook her slightly, "What is wrong with you? Where have you been?" His voice was more desperate than what he would have liked.

Sango stilled and her clothing fell from her fingers. She broke eye contact with Miroku, "You don't really care,"

"What are you saying? Of course I care," Miroku willed Sango to look at him, but he could only watch her profile in the dark room.

"That is why you ask every woman we meet to give you a child? If you cared you would only ask me," Her voice trailed off at the end and it was hard for Miroku to hear to last part.

"Sango, I don't want to hurt you," Miroku's voice softened.

"Then stop you lecherous ways," Sango reconnected with Miroku's eyes.

"I don't want to leave you alone with my child. If I were to die, you would be left alone," He willed her to understand.

"Miroku, if you were to die after giving me a child, then that child would be a living memory of the love we shared. I would love them even more for that. I would not be alone. I would have that child," Sango willed him to understand.

He took in all that she told him. He reached a conclusion and sealed it with a kiss on Sango's mouth, "Then let us create that child,"

Sango smiled and hugged him. She had waited so long for Miroku, and now they would be together.

Miroku hugged her back, and in turn noticed her nakedness. His wandering hands found there way to her bare butt. He squeezed experimentally and Sango jumped in his arms. She pushed away from the hug and Miroku expected to be slapped, but all he got was another kiss.

His eyes widened then he deepened the kiss. Her mouth opened to allow him in, and he took the opportunity to taste her. They parted to breath and he led her back to where he had been sleeping.

Sango began to undress him hurriedly and Miroku smiled and helped her. Soon they both were gazing at each other lovingly. Miroku thought he was looking upon a goddess for that is all that Sango could be for falling in love with him. Sango marveled at all of Miroku's hard muscles and couldn't believe his heart could be so soft.

They fell into one another's embrace once again. Miroku found his head at her neck with his lips sucking gently. Sango ran her hands through his hair, the softness of his mouth on her neck was sending a warm feeling over her body. She took the band that held Miroku's hair in place off, so as to run her hands through his hair more efficiently.

Miroku lowered his head to Sango's breasts and began leaving open mouthed kisses all along them. He licked her nipples hard and massaged her breasts. He loved that they fit in the palm of his hand.

Sango pushed his head back down to suck at one of her breasts. He complied and sucked hard on the nipple. Sango gasped and arched into his mouth. Her hands were on his shoulders, massaging softly.

He left the breast and received a whimper of a complaint from Sango. Miroku ignored it and kissed his way down to her belly button. Here he stopped and nipped her softly. Sango twitched at the feel.

"That's it. It's your turn now," Sango pushed Miroku down to the ground and climbed on top of him. Her sacred area pushed down on his belly. He looked up at her wide eyed, "Oh don't give me that look," She smirked.

"Well, I'm just so surprised that you are so bold," Miroku answered.

"A woman can know a little about what is done between the sheets as well can she not?" Sango sat fully down on Miroku and crossed her arms while she waited for his reply.

"Oh, of course, and I cannot be one to complain either," Miroku reached up and pulled Sango's crossed arms apart and pulled her to him. Their lips met and Sango forgot what they had been talking about.

She lifted away and gently sucked on his neck as well. Instead of going lower though, she went higher and nibbled on his earlobe. Miroku's hands were rubbing along Sango's waist and he found his way to her backside again. His fingers were kneading her like bread, and she pushed her body lower so as to reach his nipples. Her butt ran into a hard pole behind her and she noticed the effect she was having on him. As she licked his nipples she rubbed her bottom along his member. She won a deep moan from her lover. Her vision spun as he suddenly flipped her over so he was dominant once again.

His breathing was hard, "Sango, I want to be in you," His voice was filled with passion and she could see in his eyes that he was trying to fight a feeling that was trying to take control of him.

"I need you in me," Sango answered back.

Their eyes met and reassured that they both wanted this. In an instant, Miroku found his way to Sango's core. She gasped at his intrusion to her body. The tightness of their fit and the pain of having been broken caused Sango to motion for Miroku to wait.

Miroku heeded her request, and waited a little impatiently. Sango could see that she was causing her lover a little sexual frustration, but she had to be sure that she was ready to continue. She shifted him inside herself a little and felt a new feeling all together. A chill ran up her spine and she lifted her hips up to meet his.

Miroku took this as the signal to go and that's exactly what he did. He set a rhythm of movement in and out of her and soon Sango was on top of the world. Her nails were digging into the flesh of Miroku's back and she allowed him to ride her. Their breath came in shallow spurts as they both neared orgasm.

"I- I love you," Sango said just before she came.

"Mmmmm… I love you too my heart," Miroku whispered into her ear. He made a final thrust and buried his member into her tight folds. They both had their orgasm together, and Miroku secretly wished that a child would be made.

FUCK! Kagome was pregnant. How the hell did this happen? Inuyasha pondered while Kagome looked at him wide eyed.

"Inuyasha will you tell me what is the matter?" Kagome pleaded with her mate. Inuyasha hadn't said a word to her after he flung her to his lap, and he just stared into space while she complained about it. She fell into silence when she realized he wasn't fighting back with her, and he had seemed to have his focus on his thoughts.

"Kagome…" Inuyasha finally spoke, "I don't know how-" Inuyasha's sentence was cut short by Zara bursting into their tent and calling for Kagome.

"Oh, uh, sorry," She turned around from them quickly to shield her eyes from Kagome and Inuyasha's nakedness.

The pair covered themselves up quickly and Kagome spoke next, "What is that you need?"

"Well, all the females of the pack are going to the hot springs and I was wondering if you wanted to join us," Zara kept her back to the couple as she spoke.

"Um, well, I think I would like that. Inuyasha do you mind?"

Before Inuyasha could vocalize his annoyance with the idea Zara had grabbed Kagome's hand and pulled her out of the tent. Inuyasha's eyes narrowed at the doorway of the tent, but figured it was for the better. At least now he had time to think things over.

Kagome clutched the sheet to her chest as Zara pulled her to the springs, "Oh I think you will love this part of the mating ceremony. We just get to be pampered. Newly pregnant women deserve a break to soothe overworked muscles, don't you think?"

"Well, I'm not pregnant so why am I coming?" Kagome stumbled a little but didn't fall.

"Not pregnant?" Zara sounded a little confused, "Well, no matter. At the hot springs we have the pack's psychic there to predict when we will give birth and if the baby will be a boy or a girl," Zara wanted Kagome to know all about pack life.

"Zara I'm not pregnant. Inuyasha and I have not completed the ceremony yet," Kagome was a little more stern with Zara so she could catch her attention.

"Ah here we are," Zara continued to ignore Kagome while she pushed aside some hanging vines.

The hot springs were full of laughing female inu-demons. They were splashing each other and talking excitedly. Kagome smiled as she remembered her friends back home.

"Kagome come with me. We will bathe in the noble baths," She pulled Kagome in another direction. At the noble baths the females were speaking more softly to each other and no one was play fighting. Plus, it looked as if a type of bubble bath was in the water, which also gave it a light floral scent.

Zara took off her clothing and handed them to a little girl on the side of the springs. She took Kagome's sheet from her and gave it to the same girl as well. Zara ushered Kagome into the waters then led her to a seat made of rocks at the rear of the hot springs. It was like being in a hot tub back in her time as the waters churned and bubbled around them.

"You know since we are the royalty of the pack then the psychic will visit us first. I can't wait to find out the sex of my baby," Zara wiggled excitedly in her seat.

Kagome sighed. She gave up trying to tell her she wasn't pregnant. Zara was just too caught up in the excitement of having another child. Kagome could help but have her mind wonder about the possibility of being pregnant with Inuyasha's child. A strange butterfly feeling whirled around in her stomach as she thought about it. Her hand caressed her stomach while she though of the names she would give the children and how they would look so much like their father.

Zara smirked slightly as she glanced at Kagome rubbing her stomach.

The appearance of another Inu-demon pulled Kagome out of her thoughts. She was middle aged and had long black hair that fanned out from her body as she slid into the water. Her eyes were so brown they were almost black. Plus a glittering gold tiara shimmered on her head.

This new woman approach Zara, "Nuna, so good to see you again," Zara spoke.

"Yes, this mating season looks to be quite a success,"

"So tell me. What do you see in my child's future?"

Nuna placed her hand on Zara's stomach for a minute then pulled away nodding, "You will have a spring time child. Just after the snows have melted and the first buds are in bloom. A girl with your eyes and spunk and you husband's smile," Zara's smile stretched across her features, and she looked as if her happiness would cause her to burst.

Then Nuna turned to Kagome, "Now it is your turn, my lady. I would have gone to you first, but since Zara is still the leader I saw fit to stop there first,"

Kagome looked shocked, "Oh, no, I'm no-not pregnant," She stammered.

"Nonsense, you wouldn't be here if you were not. Now let me see," Before Kagome could complain any further Nuna placed her hand across Kagome's stomach.

After a minute she pulled away a little puzzled.

"See I told you I wasn't pregnant," Kagome said, although a deep sense of disappointment rose up in her word's aftermath.

"No it is not that. Your child will be born in the dead of winter. She will have your husband's hair but your temperament. I was just surprised that Inuyasha's first born would be a girl. I always though he would have a boy first. Alwell, I guess I can't predict everything," Nuna turned and walked to the next woman.

Kagome sat stunned as she took all of the information in. She was WHAT!

Tada, the next chappy is finished. I hope y'all like it. R and R please! 


End file.
